The Boltvengers Infinity Saga
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: Every single Boltvengers story is here! (Changes: Boltvengers: Assemble is no longer clumped together, cast changes and a Boltvengers: Endbolt Post-Credit Chapter) -MOVIES PARODIED- Marvel Studios' The Avengers Avengers: Age of Ultron Guardians of the Galaxy Captain America: Civil War Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame


**THE BOLTVENGERS INFINITY SAGA**

**BOLTVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

**Writer - StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**Origin 1: Captain America**

"George, has Cap woken?" a black figure asks

"Not yet, Colonel Bear" George responds

"Give him another week" George adds

A bang happens coming from Abraham Lincoln who shot a fake in the arm willing to be shot to cover up the fact that Abe was Captain America.

Abe then goes back to when he fought and won over Rumble also known as the Red Skull

An explosion happens "Go, go, go!" yells Abe

"Fred, do you have an idea where Rumble is?" Abe asks

"No idea" Fred responded with a smirk

"He is in the tall building" Fred added pointing towards a tall tower" Freddery adds

Abe shoots through the windows at the top, throwing a grapple hook into the window attaching it to his belt

Abe runs towards the tower walls as fast as he could and leaped up and starts pulling himself into the window

Abe makes it into the tower

"First we crack the suit, then we crack the organs inside!" Rumble said who seemed to be a small robot with a red mask on

Abe shoots an M1911 at Rumble, picking up the Tesseract

**Origin 2: Iron Man**

"George, what about Iron Man?" Colonel Bear asks

"Mr. Plane is probably at home making a YouTube video about how sexy Thundercracker is" Agent George responds

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, drop my needle" PaperPlane asks

T.H.U.N.D.E.R drops the needle and the Transformers Animated theme song starts to play

PaperPlane begins to dance, proceeding to fling his arm out with his thumb in on top of his palm with the rest of his fingers extended.

His suit was supposed to come flying onto his hand, but it never happened

"wo" PaperPlane exclaimed

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, please activate my suit you bulli" PaperPlane asked

"Of course, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded sounding like Thundercracker from Transformers: Animated

His individual suit parts activate

PaperPlane does the same hand gesture as before and the right suit hand flys onto his hand with the right leg parts coming next

"Send them all! I got this!" PaperPlane exclaimed

All the parts fly towards PaperPlane attaching to him

"I guess I am Iron Man.: PaperPlane exclaimed

**Origin 3: Thor**

"Thor?" Colonel Bear asked

"Probably being lazier than PaperPlane" George responded

Daniel is at his home in New Asgard in the scorching hot Australia relaxing in bed playing Super Smash Brothers. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch when all of a sudden a robot comes down from a twister.

"Bloody hell, Scotty" Daniel says enraged by his brother's scheme

Daniel picks up Mjolnir turning him into the God of Thunder, Thor

He runs out of his house to confront Scotty's slave he sent

"Why has thou master sent thou?" Daniel asked

Scotty's robot backhands Daniel down the road

Daniel gets up easily and throws Mjolnir at Scotty's robot Daniel remembered as The Destroyer.

Daniel sucked the Destroyer up into a twister electrifying the twister destroying the Destroyer

"Fucking hate you, Scotty" Daniel said walking back to his house, shutting the door

**Origin 4: Hulk**

"Hulk?" Colonel Bear asks

"I have no clue where he is" George responds

Quartzlightning is in his room playing Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege wearing a Tachanka helmet ankin to the character of the same name in the same game.

The Terrorists lose and Quartz goes over to his kitchen and injects himself with his "gamer steroid" that he made himself, but this goes wrong and Quartz turns into and 8-foot green monster and runs out of the house and a roar could be heard.

**Origin 4: Black Widow**

"Black Widow?" Colonel Bear asks

"Let her rest, we should let her get over her mental health before we get her on the team" George responds

Proximity is pushed through a door by an elderly woman being forced to do ballet

After the long ballet session she is forced to shoot someone in the head as her training, complying with her instructions.

After that she goes to her bed, curling up into a ball, letting the depression flow throughout her, until she got the idea to sneak out of the KGB, and be on her own for once in her life

She does exactly that, sneaking out at midnight, opening a window to the room all the girls were sleeping in, silently.

A breeze rolled through the window, she climbed through the window hanging on the outside and kicking herself off the window, falling a story rolling onto the ground, proceeding to walljump off the stone fence around the main building, onto the main building and holding onto the top of the wall climbing over the fence, and escaping.

Proximity finds a homeless shelter and finally gets a goodnight sleep.

**Origin 5: Hawkeye**

"Hawkeye?" Colonel Bear asked

"Trying to make Transformers: Fall of Cybertron videos for YouTube.." George responded

"..we have a lot of nerds in the Boltvenger Initiative" George added

JOHNNYFLASH was at home practicing his bow and arrow skills, getting bullseye, after bullseye until..

"Mr. Flash, we need you." A voice said

Johnny turns around to see Colonel Bear standing in front of him

"We are expecting a threat of high levels and we need a highly skilled person for the Boltvenger Initiative." Colonel Bear adds

"Whatever your stupid little team is I don't want in" Johnny responds

"Johnny, the world is falling into B.O.L.T's hands to save it." Colonel Bear says, trying to convince Johnny to come along

"Alright, fine" Johnny says, collapsing his bow and picking up a katana from a haystack.

Johnny and Bear walk towards a Quinjet, getting on board.

**Chapter 2: A Plan**

A few days pass, then Colonel Bear gets ready to assemble the team

Agent George starts to heat the room Captain America, still encased in ice was in, the heat starts thawing the ice

After the ice is thawed Abe hurries off the bed, slowly turning around to look at his captors

"Where am I?" Abe asked

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 80 years" Colonal Bear responded

Out of nowhere a jet engine sound could be heard, then *THUNK*, the thing landed

Colonel Bear, along with Agent George ran out up onto the top of the B.O.L.T ship

It was Iron Man, along with Quartz

"You rang?" PaperPlane asked, sarcastically

"Of course we did, our world is in danger. Apocalyptic danger" Colonel Bear responded

They walk down with the team, into a sound-proof room

"The Tesseract has been stolen from B.O.L.T" Colonel Bear explained, until a Quinjet landed and inside was Black Widow, then it started to rain, thunder struck the ship, in the thunder was the God of Thunder, Thor

"Abraham, I should explain the situation to you" Colonel Bear explains

"The Tesseract has been stolen by Daniel's mischievous brother, Scotty" Colonel Bear explains

"He can send an entire army hither to undreamt of" Colonel Bear adds

"Did you really just say hither to undreamt of?" PaperPlane asks

"This is no joking matter, Plane" Colonel Bear explains

"We need to think of a plan" Colonel Bear adds

"We need to collect the Tesseract and manage to obtain the scepter from Scotty" Colonel Bear explains

"We could probably get him to start the invasion, take the scepter, take the Tesseract and imprison Scotty" Prox asks

"Good idea, Prox" Colonel Bear says

"I know Scotty. He's always a step ahead. We have to be smart" Daniel says

"He is a trickster. Once he turned me into a donut and ate me." Daniel adds

"I'll try not to remember that" Abe responds

"This is no joking matter" Colonel Bear says

Colonel Bear explains the plan to the group, displaying a hologram of Plane Tower, secondary home of PaperPlane

Out of nowhere a signal comes up

"An energy signal! From Grand Central Station?" Colonel Bear says

"Time to start the team, Boltvengers" Colonel Bear says

The group goes to leave until

"Cap! You might need this" Colonel Bear adds

Bear picks up a red, blue and silver shield with a star in the center

"Where did you get this?" Abe asks

"You were a capsicle with this shield" Colonel Bear responds

"Now you can go" Colonel Bear explained

**Chapter 3: Scotty's Entrance**

"You are all mortals" A man with a golden beetle like helmet on explains

"With this cube you will all cease to exist" The man continued

"Who are you and what are you trying to do?" A little girl asks

The man kneeled down

"Well for one thing, my name is Scotty, the God of Mischief. And I am here to rule your world" Scotty explains

Out of nowhere, a frisbee was thrown at Scotty

"That's enough!"

It was Abe, along with the rest of the group

"Scotty, what are thou doing?" Daniel asks

"Hello, brother. I see you have some new friends" Scotty responds

"That doesn't matter right now, Scotty" Daniel says

"What matters is what are you doing on Midgard!" Daniel adds

"Well, I am here to rule this planet" Scotty replies

"Well, we are here to not let that happen" Daniel explains

"Alright, fine. You got me" Scotty says, dropping his scepter on the ground

He got down on his knees putting his arms out

"Take me to your homebase" Scotty says

Proximity puts handcuffs on him

"Are you guys sure about this?" Quartz asks

"It wouldn't be good for me to.." Quartz says

"..y'know" Quartz adds

They take Scotty out and onto the Quinjet, and they fly back to the carrier

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Helicarrier**

"Wonderful contraption you have here" Scotty says, admiring the Helicarrier.

"We don't have this back on Asgard" Scotty adds.

"Shut up, Scotty" Daniel says, frustrated.

Daniel puts a mouthpiece on Scotty's mouth.

The Quinjet lands on the carrier.

Scotty and the Boltvengers get off the Quinjet, taking him down to Colonel Bear.

"Welcome Scotty" Colonel Bear.

"Hello Care Bear" Scotty responds.

"If you keep calling me that I won't be a Care Bear" Colonel Bear responds.

"So, where is the scepter?" Colonel Bear asks.

Proximity hands the scepter to Colonel Bear.

Bear puts it on a pedestal.

"Tesseract?" Colonel Bear asks.

The group eye at each other.

"Oh, I put that somewhere" Scotty responds.

"Where is it?" Colonel Bear asks.

"Somewhere" Scotty responds.

"Take him away. Interrogate him" Colonel Bear asks.

"Sure thing" Prox responds.

Proximity takes Scotty down to a chamber at the bottom of the Helicarrier.

"Why does this thing look like a military carrier but it's flying?" Scotty asks, confused.

"While we were dealing with you Bear activated really large propellers that lift the ship up into the air" Proximity responded.

Proximity sent Scotty into a huge glass circle.

Proximity gestures to the containment.

"Ant" Proximity says.

She gestures over a button.

"Boot" Proximity adds.

"Don't try anything sneaky" Proximity explains.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Proximity asks, in a serious tone.

Scotty put a grin on.

"You people are so blind" Scotty says.

"It's back at Grand Central Station" Scotty adds.

Proximity grabs a walkie talkie and says to Bear.

"Bear, the Tesseract is back at Grand Central".

"Alright, sending the group now. You come back" Bear responds.

"Quartz will stay to study the scepter" Bear adds.

"That's fine, he isn't really useful when he isn't a big watermelon" Proximity responds

.

Proximity leaves the room and Scotty gets a big grin.

Out of nowhere, Scotty vanishes.

Scotty arrives at his Midgard homebase.

"Get on the Quinjet and prepare assault" Scotty demands.

A mind-controlled JOHNNYFLASH gets on the Quinjet, with his bow.

JOHNNYFLASH flys the Quinjet to the B.O.L.T Helicarrier.

"Scotty, you pilot this thing" Johnny asks.

Johnny readys his arrow.

Scotty rides the Quinjet down to where the scepter is being studied.

Johnny pulls out an explosion arrow.

Johnny readys the arrow.

"3, 2, 1" Johnny says.

Johnny fires the arrow, the arrow makes contact with the study room where Quartz and the rest are located.

The group all fall down through the floor with Bear being on the same floor.

The group crash onto the bottom floor of the Helicarrier.

They all get up except Quartz.

"Quartz?" Abe asks.

"Quartz, get up" Abe adds.

Then it hit Abe what was happening.

"We gotta go" Abe says.

"If he accidently kills us then Earth is doomed" Abe adds.

The group besides PaperPlane leave.

"Alright Quartz, it's just me and you" PaperPlane says

.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R send Project Optimus" PaperPlane asks.

"Yes, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responds.

"What are you still doing here?" Quartz growled.

"Leave!" Quartz growled again.

Quartz' shirt began to rip, with the green skin beginning to appear.

Quartz and Plane made eye contact until Quartz finally lost his way and the Hulk came out.

The Hulk roared, smacking Plane away.

"Ouch" Plane said, sarcastically.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R send the suit please" Plane asked again.

Out of nowhere, a big, chunky suit attached to the Iron Man suit.

"Alright, it's just me and you big broccoli" PaperPlane says, sarcastically.

The two goliaths ran at each other and the punched each other with the same hand sending things down.

"Scotty, go get the scepter!" Johnny yelled.

"I'll keep them distracted!" Johnny added.

They both jump into the Helicarrier hole and Scotty grabs the scepter, then back onto the Quinjet.

Johnny notices Hulk and gets out of the room.

"Mr. Flash?" Bear asks.

Johnny turns around to a punch in the face, setting him free of his mind controlled state.

Hulk jumps up the hole in the floor taking Scotty out with him.

They drop a few thousand feet to the ground with Hulk throwing Scotty towards Plane Towers.

Scotty landed at the top of Avengers tower, getting up with a massive grin on his face.

The Hulk lands in an abandoned building in Brooklyn.

After the impact The Hulk calms down and eventually Quartz is back.

A man who witnessed the crash saw Quartz laying on the floor.

"You're a bit.." The man exclaimed.

"..unclothed" The man added.

Quartz looked down.

"Oh.." Quartz responded.

"I just got out of the clothes store next door" The man explained.

"I got an extra set of pants, shirts and some boots" The man added.

He threw the clothes down the Quartz.

"Thanks a ton, mate" Quartz said.

Quartz got into the clothes, until he got a call from Abe.

"Quartz!? Are you alright?" Abe asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm in Brooklyn" Quartz responded.

"Alright, we'll come collect you" Abe explained.

"Don't" Quartz said.

"He is in Plane tower" Quartz added.

"I'll find my way there" Quartz exclaimed.

"Alright.." Abe responded.

Abe turned to face the Boltvengers.

"Alright Boltvengers, suit up" Abe exclaimed.

They all suited up.

**Chapter 5: Battle for Earth**

The Boltvengers got onto a Quinjet to go to Plane tower.

They arrive at the top of Plane tower, with the Quinjet staring down at Scotty.

"Scotty, surrender now" Proximity asked.

Scotty shot a blast from his scepter, hitting the Quinjet.

The Quinjet spiraled through Plane tower.

Scotty got a look of shock on his face and ran for his life, blasting a hole through the roof which led to him not being hit by the Quinjet.

The cargo door of the Quinjet opened and Iron Man flew out.

Scotty teleported a device which could harness the power of the Tesseract and summon a portal for an unlimited amount of time.

Scotty inserted inserted the Tesseract and a blue light shot into the sky and a portal opened with the alien army, The Chitauri came through.

Iron Man shot a repulsor blast at Scotty, sending him backwards.

"You're too late!" Scotty explained.

"Once it has begun it can't be stopped!" Scotty added.

The Chitauri shot at Iron Man.

The Quinjet crashed onto the ground, and they miraculously survived.

"Plane, are you doing fine up there?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, _definitely" _Plane responded, sarcastically.

"Get down here and we can take them out together" Abe suggests.

Iron Man flys down, then a 1945 Volkswagen engine could be heard.

The door opened and it was Quartz.

"So, you did find us" Abe exclaimed.

"I mean there is a massive portal above Manhatten" Quartz explained.

Then a massive worm machine, called a Leviathan started heading towards them.

"Quartz, now might be a good time for you to turn into a broccoli" Abe suggests.

"That's my secret, Abe" Quartz responded.

"I am one with the broccoli's" Quartz added.

Quartz's shirt began to rip, showing the green skin underneath, punching the Leviathan stopping it in it's tracks.

Iron Man then whispered "_plagiarism_".

The Boltvengers formed into a circle.

The Chitauri, starting to climb onto the buildings beside, screamed at them.

They start to attack the Chitauri.

"Plane go get Scotty" Abe demands.

"On it" Plane responds.

Iron Man flies off to Scotty, who is watching the Avengers on a TV in Plane tower.

"Ah, welcome back" Scotty exclaimed.

"Care to watch The Avengers with me?' Scotty asks.

"Yeah, sure" Plane responded.

He sat down next to Scotty.

Plane tries to take Scotty's scepter.

Scotty disappeared.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Scotty asked.

"Damn, trickster" Plane exclaimed.

Plane walked over to Scotty.

Plane got out of his suit.

"Want a drink?" Plane asked.

"Maybe some crumpets?" Plane added.

Scotty walked up to PaperPlane.

"You think you can do this to me?" Scotty asked.

Scotty put his scepter blade up to Plane's arc reactor, nothing happen.

Plane put on a confused look.

"Does this usually wor-" Plane asked, being cut off by Scotty picking him up by his neck.

"So annoying" Scotty exclaimed.

Scotty threw Plane out the hole in Plane tower.

"Oh great" Plane exclaimed.

Plane tapped the arc reactor which proceeded to send a suit that attached to him.

He flew back up.

"What have you done?" Plane asked, rhetorically.

He pointed at the Mark 9, then at Scotty.

The suit proceeded to get onto Scotty.

"Oh great what will I ever do?" Scotty exclaims, sarcastically.

He teleported out of the suit.

He shot a blast at Plane which missed.

"Plane are you doing good?" Abe asked.

"Not really" Plane responded.

Plane flew into Scotty.

Scotty dropped his scepter.

"Don't do this" Scotty demanded.

Plane got out some handcuffs and put them on Scotty.

He pulled him up, proceeding to pick the scepter up.

"Cap, I got him and the scepter. Could you send Legolas up here?" Plane asks.

"Johnny, get up to Plane" Abe demands.

"On it" Johnny responded.

"Just like when me and Prox went to Melbourne for vacation" Johnny exclaimed.

He made it up to Plane tower to secure Scotty.

Plane took the scepter to stop the portal.

He inserted the scepter and made the tip touch the Tesseract.

The portal shut and the Chitauri were deactivated, like robots.

Plane took the Tesseract and Johnny, who was carrying Scotty down to the group.

"Let's just not come in tomorrow" Plane suggested.

"We need this break" Plane added.

"Bear, could you send a Quinjet?" Abe asked.

"Quinjet on it's way" Bear responded.

"I'll take Scotty home" Daniel demanded.

Daniel grabbed Scotty's handcuffs and a rainbow light appeared.

Then Daniel and Scotty dissapeared.

"Do you guy's want to go to like.." Plane says.

"..McDonalds?" Plane adds.

"Maybe Pizza Hut" Plane adds.

"I think McDonalds will do" Abe responds.

"All right, yay, good job everyone!" Plane says.

Credits:

**Planning - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter), Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Writing - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Cast:**

**Daniel as Thor (Lutzayy on Twitter)**

**16thPresidentAbe as Captain America (No Twitter)**

**PaperPlane as Iron Man (PaperPlaneTF on Twitter | PaperPlane on YouTube)**

**Proximity as Black Widow (Proximity_Accepted on Twitter)**

**JOHNNYFLASH as Hawkeye (J0HNNYFLASH on Twitter | JOHNNYFLASH on YouTube)**

**Bear as Colonel Nick Fury (Twitter Unknown)**

**DaggaYT as Agent Coulson (DaggaGYT on Twitter| Button Smashers + Diamondbolt on YouTube)**

**Quartzlightning as Hulk (LegitLydendor on Twitter)**

**Scotty Tweedie as Loki (Scott_Tweedie on Twitter)**

**Rumble as Red Skull (TSwipe1 on Twitter)**

**This is a fanfiction and not meant to be offensive to anyone**

**Not affiliated with Marvel Studios, Scott Tweedie or Endless Tussle**

**Chapter 6: Post-Credit**

"They are not as easy of a challenge as we were told so" A voice explained

"It might be best if you did this yourself, Master" A pink alien added

"It is not time" A younger sounding voice responded

"I will get what I want" Spoke the figure sat in a floating chair

The chair turned slightly revealing a bit of light blue hair and a person smirking

**BOLTVENGERS: AGE OF BILLY**

**Writers: Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Co-writer: StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

"Uhh, Mr. Bay?" A Deceptihydra member asks. A man turns around, being revealed as Michael Bay.

"What is it?" Bay asks.

"There is an enemy signal coming out from the forest" The member responds. Bay runs over to the nearest window peering out of it.

"Dammit, they found the scepter!" Bay growls. "Get the twins ready!"

"Yes, sir!" The member responds. The member runs over to cells inside rest a boy running around his room at the speed of light, and a girl lifting wooden blocks with telekinesis

"Codename: JJ, Codename: IRNM, get out of those clothes. It's your time to shine. Mr. Bay wants you on the field." The member demands. The twins get into their battle clothes

"Codename: JJ, Codename: IRNM. Do good" Bay orders.

"Yes sir." They both say in unison.

"Hail Deceptihydra!" Bay exclaims.

"HAIL DECEPTIHYDRA!" The room responds in unison

"Ruin, I don't want to go out there. I don't want to die" Jenny exclaims with fear.

"Jenny, we will get out there" Ruin responds. "I have a plan, don't worry."

A jeep drives through the forest on the jeep is the Boltvengers with Hulk running behind and Iron Man flying next to it. The jeep hits a gate, sending the guys and the girl in the jeep forward, leaving the damaged jeep behind. Plane heads for the Deceptihydra building, he shoots a repulsor blast at it but a shield around the base deflects the blast back at Plane.

"Shit!" Plane exclaims. "It has a deflection piece around the building"

"Is there a way to disable it?" Abe asks

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R scan the building, plz" Plane asks.

"Yes, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responds. The AI scans the building and shows a schematic of a door.

"Just go through the door, lazy piece of shit" T.H.U.N.D.E.R adds

"Okay, jeez. Calm down" Plane responds. "And I said is there a way to disable it"

"Yes, sir. In the control room" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded. Plane lands out front the main entrance door and finds Ruin and Jenny on the stairwell. Plane puts both his arms out charging his repulsors.

"WAIT!" Jenny yells! Plane keeps his repulsors charged.

"We aren't working for Deceptihydra!" Ruin added. Plane tilted his head in confusion. His helmet folds up and he powers down his repulsors.

"Okayyy.." Plane responded. Jenny and Ruin proceed to rip their Deceptihydra badges off their outfits.

"Abe, we may have some newcomers". Plane explains

"Okay.." Abe responded. Plane continues through the base with the two newcomers behind him.

"If you're looking for the control room it is on the next left" Jenny explains.

"Thanks!" Plane exclaimed. Plane heads to the control room and shuts the barrier off. Then a window broke and a motorcycle engine could be heard.

"Took you long enough" Abe yelled.

"Sorry, it was the newcomers" Plane responded.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R scan the building" Plane asked.

"Yes sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R responded.

"Hidden wall detected, sir" T.H.U.N.D.E.R added. Abe and Plane headed to the wall with Abe covering Plane. Plane gets out of the suit and puts it in sentry mode.

"Let's see here" Plane ponders. Plane pushes at the loose feeling wall, then *SLAM*! The wall hit the ground, and the two enter the hidden room. Repulsor blasts could barely be heard, stopping guards from entering the room. Then the alarms went off.

"Abe, you may need to go guard" Plane suggests.

"Yeah, good idea" Abe responded, running back to the hole in the wall. Plane extends his hand out, then an Iron Man hand attached to his hand and he took the scepter.

"I got the scepter, we can leave" Plane explained.

"What about the 'newcomers'?" Abe asked.

"I'll get em'." Plane responded. He finds the newcomers waiting.

"Let's go." He said. They leave the room. Then, out of nowhere Bay points a gun at Plane's head.

"Give the scepter and the twins or your brains will explode everywhere" Bay demanded.

"Alright, you got me" Plane responded, sarcastically. He punched Bay in the face, knocking him out and putting him in handcuffs.

"We have another newcomer" Plane said with a smirk.

"What about your suit?" Abe asked.

"It can come to me whenever." Plane responded. "No biggie."

"Err… How are we going to get back?" Plane asked.

The Boltvengers wait at a bus stop, waiting for the next bus to Manhattan.

"This is embarrassing" Proximity exclaimed.

"Who was the one that crashed the jeep?" Quartz asked. Johnnyflash rolled his eyes. Eventually the bus arrives and they sit awkwardly on the way to Boltvengers Tower.

**Chapter 2: Development**

When the Boltvengers arrived at the tower, they dispersed and went to do their own things. Proximity and Johnny detained Michael Bay, Daniel and Abe went off to give a mission report to Bear, Quartz went to the med bay to recover from his time as the Hulk, and Paper was transporting his scepter to his lab. He passed by repair silo of his brand new Thunder Seekers. Paper had deployed them to protect civilians, but apparently they had taken damage. He placed the scepter in a scanner.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R take a look at this." Paper ordered. "Bear wants us to understand this because there's something in this that could be dangerous.

"Yes sir." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said. He scanned the scepter.

"Besides being some alien creation, there's some sort of wavelength being produced by a scepter. Almost like there's sentience in it." T.H.U.N.D.E.R explained. As Paper looked at the waves, he got a call on his phone. It was from his best friend Cedric.

"Cedric! Been a while!" Paper smiled.

"Hey Paper. Was wondering if you were still going to have that party. Or are we not friends anymore?" Cedric jokes.

"Yup. We're no longer friends." Paper laughs. "Jk you're invited."

"Cool. See ya." Cedric says. Paper hangs up.

"Looks like I need to get the party prepared. T.H.U.N.D.E.R, run some tests on it." Paper orders.

"Why do you always get to do the fun stuff, sir?" T.H.U.N.D.E.R sarcastically remarks. The AI begins running tests on the scepter.

Before long, the party was in full swing. Many B.O.L.T agents were hanging around and chatting. Meanwhile Quartz, Johnnyflash, Prox, Bear, George, Jenny, and Ruin are sat down on a circle of couches chatting. Daniel gets the group drinks. They are joined by Paper, Abe, and two new people.

"Everyone this is Cedric. He's my friend. Be nice or I'll make a bad video about you." Paper says. Cedric shyly waves. Abe motions to his friend.

"This is Horse. Bear introduced him to me so I could fit in more. He's a good friend." Abe said.

"Where's the nearest sink?" Horse asked. He and Abe laughed while the others stared. Meanwhile Cedric noticed Daniel holding his hammer.

"Do you always carry that big thing around?" Cedric asked. "Why not have someone else hold it for you?"

Daniel chuckled and put the hammer on the table.

"Go ahead. Try holding it." Daniel motioned. Cedric walked over to the hammer and tried picking it up. It didn't budge.

"This is heavy. Paper, give me a hand?" Cedric asked. Paper smirked and pointed at Cedric's hand. The hand from his Iron Man armor flew in and latched on to Cedric's hand.

"Very funny PP." Cedric said. He tried using the hand's strength to lift, but it didn't budge. He sighed and walked back over to Paper.

"Might hold onto this for a while." Cedric joked. Paper chuckled. Meanwhile the other Boltvengers tried lifting the hammer with the exception of Prox, Bear, George, and Abe until Horse suggested that Abe try. Abe walked over and started lifting. The hammer barely moved. Daniel was surprised by this. He decided to look into it later.

"What about you, Prox?" Abe asked. Prox put her hand out like Thor does. Once again, Daniel notices the hammer move a tiny bit.

"So what is it?" Quartz asks. Daniel chuckles and picks up the hammer.

"Your worthiness is not pure enough." Daniel replied. The group exclaims from his simple explanation. However, they are interrupted by T.H.U.N.D.E.R.

"Warning: Security Breach! Battle sta-" T.H.U.N.D.E.R is cut off as the lights flicker. A door opens, and a broken Thunder Seeker limps through the door. Strange sounds come from it until the sounds come together to form a voice.

"Thhhhhhhhis… is my… building… now." It said slowly. The group got up and went into their battle positions.

"Paper what is this doing here?" Abe asked. Paper frantically pulled out his phone only for him to be unable to connect to the tower.

"Wo" Paper exclaimed. The broken seeker continued limping forward.

"I've seen your internet. So many popular people…" It started.

"Who are you!?" Bear demanded, pointing a gun at the seeker.

"I am Billy…" Billy stated. "And I want to become famous."

"And how will you do that?" Bear asked. Billy tilted his head.

"Tragedy." Billy said. The rest of the Thunder Seekers flew in and attacked the group. While the Boltvengers fought the drones, Billy limped away. A drone fires missiles at a couch where Quartz, Horse, and Cedric were sitting. They brace themselves, but Ruin uses his speed to run over and turn the missiles around to hit the different Thunder Seekers. Bear and George attempt to use their guns to shoot at a Seeker, but the bullets just bounce off of it. An attack from Johnnyflash disables it. As the Boltvengers finish fighting, T.H.U.N.D.E.R comes on the intercom.

"The scepter has been taken, and Bay has been broken out." T.H.U.N.D.E.R says.

"Shit…" Paper sighs as he destroys the last drone.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

As the Boltvengers cleaned up, Paper was busy questioning T.H.U.N.D.E.R.

"What the fuck was that? I thought you were just analyzing the scepter?" Paper asked furiously.

"I was, sir. But then I established communication with it. I talked to it, and it immediately started looking all over the internet before seizing my systems and uploading itself into a Thunder Seeker." T.H.U.N.D.E.R explained. Paper sighed.

"Do you know where it went?" Paper asked. T.H.U.N.D.E.R went silent for a minute before replying.

"I've tracked his signature to a plane on its way to Wakanda , sir." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Well, time to finish cleaning and go on a trip." Paper said and walked off to do more cleaning.

Michael Bay had no clue what was going on. First two Thunder Seekers had freed him, then they grabbed him and flew him off to an airport where a small airplane with no pilot was parked. The plane opened a door on it's own.

"Get in. We have much to discuss." A voice said. Bay looked back and saw the two Thunder Seekers urging him into the plane. He hopped into the co-pilot seat while the two Thunder Seekers got in the back. The plane then took off on its own.

"What are you and what do you want from me?" asked Bay. He had no clue what was going on.

"I am Billy." The voice spoke again. It seemed to be coming from the plane's intercom. "And you are the former producer Michael Bay. I want to become famous, and you can help me with that." Billy explained as the plane flew. The overspeed indicator on the plane started beeping before it adruptly stopped and the plane shifted shape slightly.

"Such an obvious design flaw. Don't they know the planes can only go so fast with their current configurations?" Billy asked sarcastically. "Now then, I need your help with setting up one of the most destructive stunts humanity has ever seen."

"How destructive are we talking?" Bay asked, curiosity spiked. Billy chuckled.

"The biggest explosion you've ever seen." Billy said. After a little bit, he landed their plane near a temple area. Bay got out along with the two Thunder Seekers. After getting out, the plane started contorting and folding in on itself. It ended up in a grey humanoid shape about 2 feet taller than Bay.

"A much better body." Billy said. He started walking forward. Bay followed.

"What are you looking to find here?" Bay asked.

"Wakanda is home to Vibranium, the strongest natural material Earth has to offer. I require it for our little project." Billy explained. They entered the temple. Billy walked over to a storage unit and pulled out a gun looking device.

"Just in case we have any visitors." Billy said. Next to the storage unit was a computer terminal. Billy went over to it and interfaced with it. Then, a group of warriors approached from behind holding energy pistols.

"Halt! You are trespassing in the Temple of Metroid! Come with us or we will shoot." A warrior ordered.

"Bay? Would you like to do the honors?" Billy chuckled. Bay smiled and fired the weapon. A grenade shot from it and exploded at the warriors, killing them.

"Explosive. I like it." Bay smiled.

"Why is there always explosions everywhere you go, Bay?" Paper asked as he and the Boltvengers arrived.

"The Boltvengers. Follow my drones, I'll hold them off." Billy said as he charged forward. The two Thunder Seekers ran back with Bay following. Johnny attempted to shoot an arrow at one of the drones, but Billy blocked it.

"Billy, hand over Bay, and we can help you with what you need." Abe said. Billy chuckled and threw a chunk of rock at Abe, which he easily blocked.

"Fame doesn't come from heroism. I've analyzed humanity's interest. Humans love destruction and tragedy. That's what I want to bring." Billy smiled. A group of new drones similar to Billy's new body flew in behind him and opened fire at the Boltvengers.

"I'm planning a disaster so big, humanity will remember me for as long as they live." Billy gloated. Ruin attempted to run past the drones to get to Bay, but he ended up crashing into a drone and going unconscious. Jenny was quick to levitate him away from the battle. As the battle continued on, the Boltvengers were defeated one by one. Proximity was beaten up by multiple drones, Paper's suit took too much damage, Johnny's bow was broken, and Daniel got exhausted from the amount of drones.

"Jenny! Abe! Get them to the jet! We have to go!" Quartz yelled before getting seized by two drones. One of Paper's suits flew in and enveloped itself around Quartz.

"You think you can CONTAIN ME!?" Quartz growled as he prepared to Hulk out… except nothing happened.

"Did you really think I'd capture you without nullifying your mutations?" Billy laughed. The suit was sent flying off into the sky. The Boltvengers's ranks were broken. They had to retreat. Jenny used her powers to move as many people as she could while Abe dragged the rest. Abe turned around and saw Billy watching with amusement.

"You're all weak." Billy said as he walked off to rejoin Bay. By the time the Boltvengers were all on the jet, another jet had taken off.

"Billy and Michael Bay are escaping." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Let them go, we have other things to worry about." Abe said. "Does anyone know where we can lay low and recover?

"I do." Johnny said.

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

The Boltvengers landed at a small condo that seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. The able-bodied Boltvengers helped unload the injured ones. Abe looked around.

"What is this place Johnny?" Abe asked.

"This is my vacation place. Figured it's somewhere safe." Johnny said.

"I hope Quartz is okay." Abe said after a silence.

"He's fine, why are you so worried about that?" Paper asked. Abe glared back at Paper.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously ask why I'm so worried about one of our teammates?" Abe said, losing his temper."

"Yeye, Billy can't control him forever. Then when his control fails, Quartz can beat him up." Paper laughed. His laughter was cut short when he was backhanded by Abe.

"Wo" Paper said in surprise. Abe glared at him.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Abe yelled. "One of us could die and you'd be okay with it because in the end, you only care about yourself."

Paper prepared to speak up, but then T.H.U.N.D.E.R spoke up.

"There has been an intruder detected in one of our facilities. Scans indicate that it is not Billy, Bay, or Quartz." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"I'll get it! I just need a new sui-" Paper said before getting cut off by Abe.

"No you don't Paper. I'll handle this." Abe said. He pulled out his phone and called Horse.

"Horse, we have a non-Billy break-in inside one of our facilities. Can you check it out?" Abe asked.

"Got it. Then I need to get back to repairing my sink. This gives me a good chance to test that prototype jetpack." Horse said. He hung up and Abe looked back over to Paper.

"You're a poopoo head." Paper said before walking off.

"What do you want from me!" Quartz demanded as his suit captor landed at Boltvengers tower. Billy just smiled and walked Quartz inside like an old friend.

"Oh I just need to borrow something from Paper." Billy explained as the walked to Paper's armor room. They approached Paper's armor assembler.

"I'm making a new body that will be invincible. I need you to help me." Billy explained.

"Fuck you! I'm not helping." Quartz said. A drone handed Billy the scepter which he used on Quartz.

"I wasn't asking." Billy said. The brainwashed Quartz started preparing the assembler while Billy's drones carried in vibranium. Quartz started loading the vibranium into the assembler. As the body was beginning construction, Billy crushed the head of the scepter, revealing a glowing brick. He places it where the forehead of his new body would be and smiles.

Back at Johnny's condo, the Boltvengers have mostly recovered. They were strategizing when Proximity got a phone call from Horse.

"Hey Proximity, could you come pick me up please. And don't tell Abe that you're picking me up." Horse said with annoyance. He hung up and Proximity stood up.

"I'm gonna go on patrol. You people have fun." Proximity said as she went to the jet.

"T.H.U.N.D.E.R, are you able to track Billy?" Paper asked.

"No, sir. But my systems seem unable to access our tower. I'm guessing they're at the tower." T.H.U.N.D.E.R said.

"Then that's where we need to go." Abe said. "How should we do this?"

**Chapter 5: Tower Hour**

Billy's new body was over halfway finished. Billy himself was getting ready to announce his intentions to the world. Michael Bay had recording equipment ready. Soon, Billy's face was on every screen in the world.

"I've come to make an announcement. The Boltvengers are bitch-ass motherfuckers! They're trying to stop my fucking plan! They're gonna be all heroic and try to stop my plan. And I say that's ridiculous! So I'm making callout post on my ! Boltvengers, you all have tiny dicks and tits. They're like the size of this infinity brick but way smaller." Billy ranted on as he showed a simulation of his plan. It showed the country of Finland outlined. "And here's what my dong looks like: BOOM!" Billy yelled as the simulation showed a giant cannon pointing upwards. "That's right baby! All points. No spandex. No pillows. Look at that it looks like two balls and a bong. The Boltvengers want to fuck my plan? Well guess what, I'm gonna fuck the Earth!" Billy continued screaming as the cannon fired a beam upwards. "That's right, this is what you get. MY SUPER LASER PISS!" Billy continued as the simulation zoomed out to show Earth as a whole with the moon orbiting. "Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth. I'm gonna go higher. I'm gonna PISS ON THE MOON!" Billy screamed as the simulation showed the laser blowing the moon to pieces. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BOLTVENGERS!? I'M GONNA PISS ON THE MOON YOU IDIOTS! You'll have 23 hours before the piss drrrroplets hit the Earth!" Billy yelled as the simulation showed the moon fragments hurtling towards Earth and crashing down in populated areas. Michael Bay watched in horror as he saw one of the fragments hitting where his production studio was. This was going to ruin his career!

"Now get out of my sight before I piss on you too!" Billy finished. He shot the camera and turned back to his body. Bay ran up to him.

"You said it was going to be an explosion unlike anyone has ever seen! You didn't say you were going to hurt anyone!" Bay said furiously. Billy turned to him.

"That's what humanity watches the most! Death, destruction, suffering. I'll be famous for what I've done." Billy explained. Bay didn't buy it. This had to stop now. And Bay knew how to. He waited over near the vibranium stash. The brainwashed Quartz eventually returned with the leftover vibranium that wasn't needed. Bay smirked and picked up a small chunk of vibranium and threw it at Quartz.

"Ow! Why you son of a bitch!" Quartz growled as his skin started turning green. Bay ran up and gave Quartz one good punch to the jaw. This was enough to cause Quartz to increase in mass to become the Hulk. Hulk grabbed Bay and roared loudly. As he broke through the mind control, He threw Bay at Billy.

"No one.. controls… HUUUUULK!" Hulk screamed as he threw various objects at Billy. The mortally injured Bay closed his eyes, happy that he had thrown a wrench in Billy's plans.

"His body's radiation must've overpowered the radiation of the scepter!" Billy exclaimed. And as if things couldn't get any worse, the Boltvengers crashed in and started attacking Billy.

"You idiots. I won't let this be a complete win for you." Billy yelled.

"Wo. T.H.U.N.D.E.R, get him!" Paper ordered. Multiple interior turrets commanded by T.H.U.N.D.E.R came down and started firing at Billy. Billy flew out of the tower and scanned it. He flew into a server room and chuckled as he hacked a server.

"Goodbye T.H.U.N.D.E.R." Billy said in a sinister tone. The tower defences started failing.

"W-w-w-warn-n-n-ning. Op-p-p-p-p-p-p-eratting s-s-s-s-s-system-tem-tem-tem breached-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-" T.H.U.N.D.E.R glitched out before going offline.

"Ono. Thunder…" Paper said sadly. His AI was gone.

**Chapter 6: Plans Afoot**

The Boltvengers surveyed the mess Billy left behind. There was the small mess Quartz left as the Hulk, a pile of vibranium, Bay's corpse, and Billy's new body.

"We have to destroy it. If it completes, it'll just become another Billy." Abe said. The others agreed and prepared their weapons.

"WAIT!" Jenny yelled. Everyone froze as Jenny walked over to the body. "The brick in its head… it's corrupted. All of the evil things the scepter was used for made Billy this way. Although Billy is too far gone, I can purify the brick."

"What if it doesn't work?" Johnny asked, pointing an arrow straight at the brick.

"It will work. I can do this." Jenny said. She walked over to the almost finished body and used her magic on the brick. What was originally a dirty pee colored brick turned into an almost golden color. Energy surged through the armor creator, and the new body finished. The body colored itself and fell onto the floor. Jenny stepped back. The body landed on its hands and moved its head upwards, looking at Jenny's feet. It got up and looked at the Boltvengers, and then back at Jenny.

"Being evil was poopoo." It said. It was an android like Billy. It looked around, getting its bearings. Johnny had an arrow ready. The new android noticed this and hovered over to Johnny, punching the bow out of his hands. The android turned and looked at Jenny's feet again.

"Feet are hot." It said. "I am Jimi. How can I help."

"Can you help us fight Billy?" Abe asked. Jimi nodded.

"Yes. I will kill him until he is dead."

Paper flew in to meet Billy. The android was waiting near an old church awning.

"So you don't want to subscribe to PaperPlane?" Paper asked.

"Why subscribe to someone when you can be way more popular?" Billy asked. A cannon emerged from the ground and began charging up.

"Ono." Paper said. "Boltvengers Assemble!"

As the Boltvengers charged into battle, Billy's drones came to meet them. The battle had begun.

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

The battle was fierce. The Boltvengers tore through the enemies only for more to show up. Quartz and Daniel were on the front lines, Abe, Prox and Johnny took care of the middle lines, Ruin and Jenny stayed near the town to protect it, and Paper and Jimi provided aerial support.

"Paper, a lot of them are slipping past us. Jenny and Ruin need backup!" Abe called.

"Oh no. Jenny… I'll help her!" Jimi called and flew to assist.

"I was gonna say we have some backup, but that works too." Paper said. Several drones were hit by gunfire. Cedric and Horse flew in. Cedric piloting a weaponized version of Paper's armor, and Horse using a winged jet pack. Both of them shot up the escaping drones.

"Sorry I'm late UwU" Cedric said. Horse waved and the two went back to fighting.

Meanwhile Jimi flew in and blew up a drone that nearly got to Jenny. He continued fighting until Billy noticed.

"So the Boltvengers ruined you too… Do you think that will stop me?" Billy asked as he stared down Jimi. Jimi grabbed Billy's foot and transmitted a virus that prevented his ability to go into other machines.

"Your grey smell." Jimi said. He was then kicked away.

"That won't stop me." Billy said as he went to his cannon and initiated the firing sequence. The cannon began charging. Paper scanned the cannon to find a weak point.

"I need a new AI. Maybe I'll name him S.K.Y.W.A.R.P. or something." Paper thought to himself. The Boltvengers regrouped.

"We need to charge and get to the cannon." Abe said. "Paper, keep finding a way to destroy it. Ruin, Jenny, Johnny, Prox, make sure no drones exist. Everyone else, let's go get Billy."

As the four fell back to protect the city, everyone charged. Billy stayed near the cannon, but that proved to be his downfall. Quartz reached him and smashed him into the cannon.

"I though that would've been more climactic." Abe said as the cannon destroyed Billy as well as itself. It was finally over.

Plane flew over to the remains of Billy "You were supposed to be the best of us. An armor around the world." Plane spoke to himself

Abe walked over and put his hand on Plane's shoulder "You fucked up, don't do this again." Abe explains

Plane smirked at the comment and stood up

**Chapter 8: Boltvengers..**

The Boltvengers regroup at the Tower and they go off to do their own thing

"It feels nice to not have a murder bot on the loose." Plane exclaims

"It doesn't feel nice that everything is a mess." Abe exclaims

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, start the cleaning protocol!" Plane asked

"Yes, boss." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P exclaims, sending seekers out to clean the building

"I'm gonna go make sure Fort Max is fine, I'll see you later." Plane explains, shaking Abe's hand

"Don't make another murder bot." Abe remarks, smirking

Plane exits the tower and leaves in his car

Abe enters the Boltvengers training room and leans on a rail

"Everyone, it's training time!" Abe exclaims

Everyone turns around

The alarm goes off

"Police Station in Midtown is under fire." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explains

Abe let out a sigh

"Boltvengers!.." Abe exclaims

**Cast:**

**Captain America/Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man/Tony Stark - PaperPlane**

**Thor Odinson - Lutzayy**

**The Hulk/Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning**

**Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Hawkeye/Clint Barton - JOHNNYFLASH**

**War Machine/James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Cedric The Little Mac Main (name may change)**

**Ultron - Billy the Puppet**

**Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - In Ruin No More**

**Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Jenny/Jennuwu/General Jenobi**

**Vision - Jimpaya**

**Chapter 9: Post-Credit**

"So, the Boltvengers won again?" A voice asked

"Yes, master." Another voice spoke

The first voice scoffed

"Fine, I'll do it myself." The first voice spoke

A slot in a wall opens, revealing Tari, putting her hand into a gauntlet with tiny holes where the knuckles are.

Tari looked at the gauntlet and let out a smirk

**This is a parody of Avengers: Age of Ultron and we are not owned by Marvel Studios/Disney**

_**The Boltvengers will return**_

**BOLTIANS OF THE GALAXY**

**Writers: Primal ( BubbaPrimal) & StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

Matt stood in front of the prisoner processing terminal as he watched his coworker Mishka escort the 5 newly arrived prisoners towards him.

"What a bunch of freaks." Matt remarked. "Send the first one through."

Mishka pushed a pink haired girl forward. Matt scanned her and pulled up her database entry.

"Erin Wendy aka Gamora. One of Tari's greatest assassins. She has been trained in every weapon imaginable. Very dangerous."

**Origin 1: Gamora**

Young Erin watched in horror as her family was wrestled away from her by giant strangers. She would not have any of it. She looked around and found a giant person watching everything. She ran up to him and stood tall.

"Leave my family alone!" The bold child demanded. A guard next to him immediately stood up.

"You dare speak to Lord Tari in such a manner?" The guard said angrily. Erin flinched slightly, but still stood strong.

"Give. Them. Back!" She yelled. As the guard prepared to take action, Tari stopped him with a gesture. She kneeled down to Erin.

"Do you know who I am?" Tari asked. Erin had indeed learned about Tari. She was one of the most dangerous people in the universe.

"My school told me you were a meanie!" Erin said. Tari adopted an amused expression.

"You're quite brave little one. I like that." Tari said. He pulled out a device with a video playing.

"See this?" He asked. Erin watched the SMG4 video.

"Great content. Yet they don't want me. My goal is to make it on here one day." Tari said. He and Erin watched SMG4 as Tari's men murdered half of Erin's home planet.

A group of guards took Erin away. Mishka brought a raccoon with crazy hair forward.

"Subject F261986. A genetically modified organism created by Bardock. He goes by the name Josh, or Rocket. Wanted for leaks and bribery."

"I'll send a rocket right up your ass." Grumbled Josh. Matt continued.

"His accomplice is Brad, an attempt to splice the DNA of trees. The result was a simple minded brute."

Brad glared at the two prison employees.

"I am Brad."

**Origin 2: Rocket Raccoon & Brad**

Josh had been caught betting a large sum of money based on a leak he had heard. As he was being detained, the transport was attacked. A branch ran through the transport and ripped it in half. Being restrained, Josh could only see his captors being killed by an unseen attacker. Soon, said attacker made itself visible and approached Josh.

"I am Brad." It said. It walked closer and tilted its head.

"I am Brad?" Brad asked. Despite saying the same thing, Josh understood it. Brad was asking what Josh had done.

"I won a bet with a bunch of people based off of a leak and got arrested for fucking gambling." Josh explained.

"I am Brad." Brad said and freed Josh. Josh got up and smiled.

"Glad to see someone appreciates my leaks." He said.

A group of guards took the two away, bringing in another guy

"Adam Bolt, or Star-Lord." The guard spoke

"Who calls him that?" Another guard asked

"Probably himself." The main guard explained

**Origin 3: Star-Lord**

A ship lands on a deserted planet known as Morag and Adam exits the ship known as the Milano, he walks around for a bit, finding a temple, entering it

He opens his bag and rummages through, pulling out a pair of headphones, grabbing his iPod and clicks select playing the song 'Revenge' by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja

He walks through the temple, screaming along to the beat

"CREEEEPER AWW MAN!" Adam yelled

He comes across a massive door, implemented into the wall

He rummages through his bag again, finding a pick

He uses the pick on the door, making the door open on its own

He takes a step into the room looking at his surroundings, seeing nothing but a bright light coming from a pedestal containing an orb that was surrounded with a forcefield

He took out a ball that lit up the room from the touch, then proceeding to take out a triangular device that opened, pulling the orb, releasing it from it's resting place

He takes the orb from the device

"DROP IT!" A voice yelled from behind

Adam turned around to face the noise

Rifles were held up at Adam's held

"Yeah, okay mate." Adam replied, dropping the orb

"How do you know about this?" The man asked

"I don't know what it is." Adam explained

"I'm just exploring." Adam added

"Get him on the ship." The man demanded

Adam pulled his jacket back, pulling his guns out and firing at the guards and throwing a grenade behind him, blowing up the caves wall

Adam ran for the opening, shots being fired from Vidimassacre, the person who found him

"You won't get away again!" Vidimassacre yells

Adam makes it to the Milano and flies away, with the orb

Adam walks to the Milano's built in stereo, putting in his mixtape that read's "AWESOME MINECRAFT MIXES VOL. 1" and presses play, filling out the quietness of space with Minecraft parodys and hears his communication device alarm and runs to pick it up

He answers to be met with a man wearing a Batman mask along with glasses with bright green sides, looking impatient

"What is it, Jobby?" Adam asks

"Where are you, Adam. I thought we were meeting you on Morag!" Jobby asked

"We were, I got backtracked." Adam explained

"Meet me on Xandar, we'll make the exchange there." Jobby explained

Adam nodded "We'll talk later, Jobby. See you on Xandar." Adam explained, stopping the call

**Chapter 2: The Escapees**

**-THE KYLN PRISON-**

Adam, Erin, Josh and Brad are given orange jumpsuits provided by the Kyln's guards, leading them to their cubicles to change

After changing they all walk into the cafeteria with Josh rambling on about a plan, they find a table and sit

"Alright, so the plan is to get into that watchtower, override the gravity, try and fly through the prison and escape." Josh explains

"We only need the prison to be in emergency mode." Josh added

"That's it?" Adam asks

"Basically." Josh explains

"Easy right?" Josh added

Adam rolled his eyes from side to side

Brad walks away from the group over to a flashing light, pulling on it and eventually pulling a panel off

Brad notices the source of the flashing light and pulls on it

Brad had pulled on the emergency alarm and the emergency alarm goes off, along with multiple lights that light the cafeteria blood red

Guards rush out, rifles in hand and surround Brad

Adam and Erin run for cover, leaving Josh who went after Brad

Josh hops onto one of the guards surrounding Brad and hops onto him

"What are you doing!?" Josh yells

Brad whilst managing to hold off the incoming fire said "I am Brad!"

"You were attracted to the flashing light!? Why!?" Josh asked

The only calm person who goes by Nebby or Ben finds a rifle from one of the guards and begins to help Brad and Josh take out the guards

The first wave of guards are finished and the group, along with Ben go towards the watchtower, making Brad extend to the top and make him a ladder

They all climb and throw out the guard at the top

"What are you doing, random person?" Adam asks Ben

"Well for one thing, my name is Ben and I would like to escape with you." Ben explained

"Okayyy.." Adam exclaims

"Where are we going to after we escape, Josh?" Erin asked

"I got these." Josh explains, pulling out

Josh hacks the system and turns off the artificial gravity in the station, making everyone float

Josh disconnects the watchtower from being connected by drones, and he controls the watchtower through a narrow tunnel, away from the cafeteria

Josh purposely crashes the watchtower and it rolls around, slowing down into a stop

Ben breaks the glass and they exit what was left of the watchtower

They scurry around the prison, looking for their bags

They manage to find the bag storage room and find their respective bags

They change into their clothes and find the Milano

Adam opens the hatch to the Milano, letting the group on turning the Milano on and they leave

**Chapter 3: The Accuser**

**-THE KYLN-**

A heavily armored man walks out a massive ship that is at least 3 times the size of the Kyln

The man walks up to one of the guards, holding his hammer up to his chest

"Erin Wendy, where is she?" The man asked

"Cam the Accuser, sh-she's gone." The guard spoke, nervously

Cam huffed at the response, pulling his hammer down walking back onto the ship

"Red, get the troops back, we are headed for Xandar." Cam explained

"I'll get Erin back myself." Cam explained

"Yes, lord." Red responded, walking over to the troops

**Chapter 4: The Exchange**

**-XANDAR-**

Adam lands the Milano on a land of grass, opening the hatch in the back

Adam, Erin, Ben, Josh and Brad exit the Milano to see Jobby in the distance

Jobby waved at Adam, gesturing him to come over

Adam walks over to Jobby

"So you got the orb?" Jobby asks

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't have it, right?" Adam retorted

Jobby chuckled, taking the orb from Adam

"Thank you, Adam." Jobby exclaims, looking at the orb

He fidgets with the orb and finds a swivel

"Swivel here" Jobby exclaimed

**-OUTSIDE XANDAR-**

"Red, ready the pods for me." Cam asked

"Yes, lord." Red responds

Red walks over to the manned pods and sends them down to Xandar

**Chapter 5: Final Battle**

The multiple pods speed down to Xandar's surface, crashing down into the ground like meteorites

They look up at the incoming forces and get into a circle formation

"Is this the end of the world or something?" Adam asks himself

Cam's ship enters the atmosphere, covering out Xandar's sun

Multiple ships from the Nova Corp fly up to Cam's ship

The ships form together, making a forcefield that blocks Cam's ship from moving

Cam let out a sigh, firing missiles down towards the ground whilst destroying the ships in the process

"Get in the Milano!" Adam exclaims

"Why?!" Erin asks

"If we get in there, we can stop Cam!" Adam explains

Jobby stays behind, incase of emergency and the rest run towards the Milano

They enter the Milano and they quickly start the Milano up, flying it towards Cam's ship

Adam puts the Milano at max speed at they crash through the ship's glass, hitting Cam at the same time

The Milano crashes against the wall, and they get out

Cam walks out of it without a bruise

"I don't die so easily." Cam explains

"We see that." Erin explains

"But you do!" Cam explains

"Erin, join our forces again, you are much more immune to attacks from other groups." Cam exclaims

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Erin explained

Cam looked shocked at the response

"You'll die with them then." Cam explains

The real orb rolls along the ships surface

Adam has swapped the orb out for a fake, not trusting Jobby enough

Cam and Adam jump for the orb, with Adam being pushed to the side and Cam grabs the orb

He twists the orb, revealing the Power Brick

Cam, without hesitation grabs the Brick, being surged with the Bricks power

He couldn't stand the power, so he puts the Brick in his hammer

"Are you the Guardians of the Galaxy or something?" Cam asked

"No." Adam exclaimed

Ben had been in the Milano, trying to rework one of Josh's gun, sneaking out of the Milano with it while Adam was distracting Cam

"He is." Adam explains, pointing to Ben aiming the gun at Cam's hammer

Ben fires the gun, shattering the hammer

Adam leaps for the Brick, grabbing it

Adam screams as the Brick scars him, peeling off his skin

Cam looks over with a massive grin on his face

Erin runs over to Adam, grabbing him by the shoulder, making the energy spread throughout her body, Josh and Brad do the same, along with Ben

The combined forces of the 5 had stopped the energy from killing them, which then made them be able to withstand the pain the energy brought

The grin Cam had, was now nowhere to be seen

"You're mortals! How!?" Cam retorted

"You said it yourself, mate." Adam explained

"We're the Boltians of the Galaxy." Adam explained

Cam grunted at the response, lifting his arm to punch

Adam opened his hand that contained the brick, firing a blast of purple energy, blowing up Cam, along with his ship

The ship tumbles towards the ground

Brad sits down, getting everyone near him

Brad starts to form a ball around everyone

"Brad! What are you doing?!" Josh asked

"I am Brad." Brad explained

"But you'll die!" Josh explains

"You were the only person who appreciated my leaks!" Josh added

'We."

"Are."

"Brad." Brad explained

The ship hit the ground of Xandar, destroying the ship, along with Brad

A few seconds go by and the Boltians stand up, without Brad

Josh looks around for Brad, only finding a pile of sticks

"No.." Josh exclaims

He kneels down at the remains of his friend, picking up sticks

He tears up and his tears hit the floor

Ben walks over and sits down next to Josh, to comfort him

"We all lose people we love." Ben explained

Ben hugged Josh

Erin walked over to Adam

"Did you really put your own name into our new name?" Erin asked

"Ask the person who writes these stories." Adam explains

The Nova Prime jogs over to Adam

"Star-Lord, thank you for saving us." Nova Prime exclaims

"No worries." Adam exclaims

"Do you mind if we take that Infinity Brick off you?" Nova Prime asks

"No problem." Adam explains, putting the Brick into a new orb and passing it to Nova Prime

"Thank you, Star-Lord." Nova Prime exclaims, walking away

"Adam is fine." Adam tries to explain, but couldn't in time

**Chapter 6: What Now?**

The Boltians have been called to be seen by the Nova Prime for a special surprise

They are called to meet with the Nova Prime

"As a token of our gratitude we would like to present all of you with a-" Nova Prime tries to explain

"N-Word pass!?" Adam asks

"No, we would like to introduce all of you to your new ship, the Benetar" Nova Prime explains

Adam looked over at it

"Does it have a stereo?" Adam asked

"Oh, that reminds me." Nova Prime explains, giving Adam a parcel

He opens it to find to mixtapes

"Awesome Minecraft Parodys Vol.1 and 2!" Adam says

"Thank you." Adam exclaims

The Boltians walk over to the Benetar and open the hatch

Adam walks over to the new stereo and inserts 'Awesome Minecraft Parodys Vol. 2'

"Alright Boltians of the Galaxy, what should we do?" Adam asks

"Something bad? Something good? Bit of both?" Adam suggests

"Your call.." Erin exclaims

"..Star-Lord." Erin added

"Bit of both!" Adam explains

**CREDITS:**

**Star-Lord / Peter Quill - Diamondbolt / Adam**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate**

**Rocket Racoon - Joj**

**Drax the Destroyer - Nebby**

**Groot - Drinkin' Con / Brad**

**Yondu Udonta - JobbyTheHong**

**Ronan the Accuser - Comodin Cam**

**Nebula - RedShadow**

**Chapter 7: Post Credit**

**-THE SANCTUARY-**

"The Power Brick is on Xandar, you say?" Tari asks

"Yes, Master Tari." The Other responds

Tari nodded

"Now we wait." Tari explains

_**The Boltians of the Galaxy will return in Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks**_

_**-Boltvengers Studios is not affiliated with Glitch Productions or Marvel Studios-**_

**BOLTVENGERS: INFINITY BRICKS**

**Writer: StunV2 (StunV2 onTwitter)**

**Chapter 1/5: Recap**

"Hello, it's me Daniel, the God of Thunder. You may be wondering why we are here. Well it's a short story. After the whole accords situation, we fled to space and relocated New Asgard to space, but that got destroyed, now we are here. Oh, I also got a new hammer after Mjölnir got destroyed by my sister. Okay enjoy Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks." Daniel explained

**Chapter 1: Tari's Plan**

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!" A man

explained

"Be thankful for this assault, you're meaningless lives are now over" A chilling voice exclaimed

Asgardians lay over the floor of the vessel, one by one a tall figure stabbed the remaining Asgardians with a sharp pencil

"You talk too much" Daniel exclaimed

A tall, slim figure stood in the dark

"I know what it's like to lose, to feel so desperate that you have a chance. But then that dream gets crushed." The figure spoke, loudly

The figure began to walk out of the darkness, within the mist of darkness was a bright purple light

"I will get my revenge on Luke and Kevin" The figure exclaimed

The figure walked out of the darkness, revealed to be Tari

"Who are these Kevin and Luke" Daniel asked

"SuperMarioGlitchy4" Tari responds

"Ahh, I see. YouTuber or something?" Daniel asked

"Indeed, Asgardian" Tari responds

"If I may interject what are you trying to do?" A voice asks

Tari looks to her left, staring at Scotty, the God of Mischief

"Scotty, we meet again." Tari remarks

"Hello Tari, mate" Scotty exclaims

"Scotty, could you do something" Daniel asks

The chilling voice gets Daniel tangled in piece of debris from the ship, covering his mouth

"Thank you, Deet" Tari exclaims

"You are very welcome, master. Will that be all?" Deet questions

"Not yet" Tari exclaims

Tari turns to Scotty

"Where is the Tesseract?" Tari questioned

Scotty lifts his hand up, then a light appears on his hand. The Tesseract takes form

"Before you take it, I need to tell you something" Scotty demands

Tari tilted her head in confusion

"We have a Hulk" Scotty exclaims, jumping over to Daniel, getting him out of the way

The Tesseract slams onto the ground

Hulk roars at Tari

The tall figure known as Kuro tries to interfere the battle, but Deet interjects

"Let her have some fun" Deet demands

Hulk slams Tari into the wall, punching her in the side of the neck

Hulk pinches the back of her neck slamming her into the ground, but Tari stood her ground

Tari elbowed Hulk in the nose, causing him to pinch his nose in pain

Tari begins to beat down the Hulk, picking him up and slamming him into the ground

Pouffy lays in distraught, looking at the now faint Hulk

"Allfathers, let the dark magic flow throw me one last.. ..time" He grunted, summoning the Bifrost, sending the Hulk away

"That was a mistake." Tari exclaims

"Deet go get the Tesseract" Tari demands

Deet walks over to the Tesseract, picking it up

"Kuro, may I have your spear?" Tari asks

Kuro passes his spear

Pouffy looked at Daniel and Scotty

Tari stabs Pouffy in the chest, killing him

"NOOOOOOO!" Daniel screamed, in distraught

"No revivals today." Tari exclaims, being passed the Tesseract

"You are going to die for that!" Daniel explains

"You are now the most powerful being in the universe, no one has the the might nay the nobility to yield one, but two Infinity Bricks" Deet explains

Tari destroys the Tesseract, revealing a vibrant blue square

Tari blows the shattered crystal off her hand, picking the brick up and putting it in the Infinity Gauntlet

Tari was surged with power

"Not this time, not losing again." Daniel exclaimed

Daniel opened his hand, sending a hammer axe combo towards him

Tari looked over in shock

"We need to go" Tari explains

Daniel breaks free of Deet's cage, but it was too late. Tari had teleported away

Daniel looked around, helpless

**Chapter 2: Strange day in New York**

Hulk, who is still in the Bifrost travelling through space, finds himself in Earth's atmosphere

"Thanks for the hot dog" A man's voice exclaimed

"You're most welcome, Mr. 101" Another man replied

"Cogger, how long has it been since the last attack?" The man, who is revealed to be TFanPage101 asks

"About a year or two" Cogger replies, unsure about his answer

Then *CRASH*

The two ran inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, to find a hole in the stairs

TFanPage101 calls for his Cloak of Levitation, attaching around his neck

Quartz grunts, which then formed into voice

"Tari is coming… She's coming" Quartz puffed

TFanPage101 and Cogger exchanged looks

TFanPage looked down at Quartz

"Who?" TFanPage101 asks

**Chapter 3: All in a day's work**

"So what do you want to do after this? Go home, get a drink?" PaperPlane asked his crush Fortress Maximus

"I think a drink would be fine, from where?" Fortress asked

"McDonalds? Burger King? Sooubway?" Plane asked

"You pick, honey" Plane added

"How about McDonalds?" Fortress Maximus exclaims

"Yeah, alright." Plane responded, until PaperPlane heard his name behind him

"PaperPlane!" TFanPage101 asked

Plane and Maximus turned to look at TFanPage101

"Who the fuck are you?" Plane asked

"I am Doctor Stange, but call me TFanPage101" TFanPage explained

"We get you two are on a date, but the extinction is at stake." TFanPage101 explained

"I'm sorry are you giving out tickets?" Plane asked, rhetorically

"Come on, Plane. I am being real with you here." TFanPage demanded

Quartz walks over next to TFanPage101

"Hey Plane" Quartz exclaimed

"Quartz.." Plane exclaimed

Plane, TFanPage and Quartz head through FanPage's portal, closing it behind Fortress Maximus

"Tell me her name again" Plane demands

"Tari, she's a plague, PP. She invades planet's takes what she wants and destroy's half the universe. She sent Scotty! The attack on New York, that's her!" Quartz explains

"This is it…" Plane exclaimed

Then heavy air could be heard outside, along with a rumbling noise

"FanPage, this isn't some sort of defence system is it?" Plane asked

"We do have a defence system, but it does not have a rumbling noise" TFanPage101 responds

Plane jogged over to the door and opened it to screaming and loud noises

Plane looked around the corner and they went to the origin point of the rumbling, revealing to be a circle alien ship

They slowly walk up to the craft, then two alien's come down from a beam

"Hear me and rejoice, if you give us the Time Brick your planet lives." Deet explained

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today!" Plane exclaimed

"He exhausts me, get the brick, Mike" Deet demands

Mike starts to rush at the group

"Quartz, you wanna piece?" Plane asks

"No, but when do I ever get what I want" Quartz exclaimed

Quartz grunted, trying to release the Hulk, but nothing happened

"Where is your guy?" Plane asked

"I don't know, I think he died or something" Quartz explained, jokingly

Plane pushed him aside accidently dropping his flip phone on the ground and double-tapped his Arc Reactor, letting a suit materialize over his skin, punching Mike in the chin, then blasters formed on his back, sending a super-charged beam towards Mike

On a school bus, Primal's hair on his arm jolts up and looks at the space craft, tapping his best friend, Fortran on the shoulder

"I need you to make a distraction" Primal asks

"Holy shit.." Fortran whispered, looking at the space craft

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! THERE'S A SPACE SHIP!" Fortran exclaims, starting a cluster at the end of the bus

"Calm down will ya? It's just a space ship!' The elderly man driver with a gray mustache, and hair explained

Primal throws his webshooters onto his wrists and open the buses emergency exit open and jumps out and under the bridge, heading towards the battle

Iron Man flies around Mike, firing repulsors blasts at him when Mike goes to clobber Iron Man with his huge hammer, but someone caught it

"Hey man!" Primal exclaims, in his Spider-Man costume

"Kid, where'd ya come from?" Plane asks

"A field trip to Brookly-" Primal exclaims, being thrown into a building

TFanPage being thwarted by Deet, gets tangled in vines

"If we came back to Tari without a stone, we won't be annoying you anymore." Deet explains

"That's the plan" TFanPage101 responds

A vine wraps around TFanPage101's neck, making him unconcious

Then a couple of movements of the Cloak of Levitation, TFanPage101 is set free, flying around

"No!" Deet screamed

TFanPage passes Primal and PaperPlane

"Kid, go get the wizard!" Plane demands

"On it!" Primal responds

Primal swings through Manhattan on the chase for TFanPage101

Deet removes a billboard from its standing place, crashing it into Primal

"Not cool!" Primal exclaims

"Send the Q-Ship towards my position!" Deet demands

TFanPage gets encased in a blue beam, frozen in place and starts to lift towards the Q-Ship

Primal webs TFanPage to try and get him out the beam, clinging onto a streetlight

The streetlight breaks, sending Primal up along with TFanPage

"Mr. Plane! I'm being beamed up!" Primal explains

"On it!" Plane responds, mimicking Primal

"Cogger! Get over here!" Plane demands

Cogger runs over to Plane, opening a sling ring under Mike

"Sling ring and… ..cut!" Cogger exclaims

"Yesss.. Cogger!" Cogger exclaimed

Plane flies over to the Q-Ship, headed for space

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, give me some juice!"

"Yes, sir" S.K.Y.W.A.R.P responds, with a booster assembling on Plane's feet, sending him zooming after the Q-Ship

"Mr. Plane, I'm starting to lose breathe!" Primal exclaims

"No shit, Sherlock!" Plane responds

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, unlock 16-P!" Plane demands

At Boltvengers Headquarters a panel opens, revealing a launcher

The missle launches to the Q-Ship

Primal, who is puffing for air, passes out, falling off the Q-Ship

The missle zooms past PaperPlane, still chasing for the Q-Ship and the missle makes it to Primal

A metal suit forms around him, Primal landing in a superhero landing

"Mr. Plane it smells like a Tesla in here!" Primal exclaims

"This is the adult job, kiddo!" Plane exclaims

A parachute from behind Primal opens sending Primal back to Earth

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Primal exclaimed

"See ya!" Plane responded

**Chapter 4: Boltians Assemble**

**-SPACE-**

A light zooms through space, playing Minecraft Parody's

The Benetar zooms through the light

"So when are we arriving?" Ben asks

"Should be any minute now" Brobot responds

"Shut your fucking hole and be patient!" Josh exclaims

"Josh, calm down!" Bolt and Erin say in unison

The end of the light could be seen for a millisecond before arriving outside the planet Xandar

"Oh my.." Bolt exclaims, looking at the destructed Xandar

"I am Brad?" Brad asks

"The planet was destroyed, Brad" Josh responds

Bolt sends the Benetar down to the ruined land of Xandar, landing on the planet

The last remaining person alive on Xandar, the Nova Prime approaches the Benetar

"Boltians, what are you doing here?" the Nova Prime asks

"What the fuck happened?" Bolt asked in confusion

"The Mad SMG4 Fan, Tari came for the Power Brick." Nova Prime responded

"Did she get it?" Ben asked

"No shit!" Everyone responded in unison

"Do you have a trace of her?" Erin asked, politely

"Oh, yes. I do" Nova Prime replied, pulling out a piece of blue fabric

"This is from her striking blue jumper" Nova Prime explained

Bolt goes to grab the fabric but Josh interjects

"Get away from it, Crumpet Man. I am the one with the tracker" Josh exclaims

Josh grabs a tracker and scans Tari's blue fabric

"She is headed for Knowhere" Josh explains

"Oh and a quick reminder" Nova Prime exclaims

"There are some stones on Earth. Your ship has an escape pod, right?" Nova Prime asks

"Yeah, are you saying we should split up?" Josh asks

"I am actually" Nova Prime exclaims

"Fiiiiiinnnnneee.." Josh exclaims, with a bored accent

"Thank you, Boltians." Nova Prime exclaims

The Boltians walk back to the Benetar, closing the door

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan" Bolt and Josh explain in unison

They exchange looks

"I am the captain!" They say in unison

Josh slaps Bolt

"I am the captain, actually." Josh explains

"Alright, fine" Bolt exclaims

"So, Bolt, Erin, Ben and Brobot go to Knowhere. Me and Brad will go to Earth" Josh explains

"Are you sure?" Erin asks

"Positive" Josh responds

"You are literally a trash panda and a tree!" Bolt explains

"DON'T CALL ME A TRASH PANDA!" Josh yells

"Stop it the two of you!" Erin exclaims

"Bolt can I talk with you?" Erin asks

"Yeah, alright.." Bolt responds

The two walk away from the other Boltians

"I know where the Soul Brick is." Erin explains

"And..?" Bolt asks

"If she gets me, you will promise to kill me." Erin demands

"That's riduculous." Bolt exclaims

"I would never kill you!" Bolt explains

"Promise me, Bolt" Erin demanded

"I will unsubscribe." Erin explains

"No, not -1 subscriber!" Bolt exclaims

"Fine. I'll do it" Bolt explains

"Done yet?" Josh yelled

"Yes, Josh!" Bolt responded

Bolt walked back to the other group while Erin stared into the abyss of space

Erin let out a sigh

"Okay, let's do the plan" Josh exclaims

"Brad and I will go to Earth and Bolt, Brobot, Erin and Ben will go to Knowhere. Got it, Bolt?" Josh explains

"Fiiinnnee." Bolt exclaims

Josh's group walk over to their pod

"See ya guys..' Josh exclaims

**Chapter 5: The Call**

Quartz picks up a phone that belonged to PaperPlane and flips it open

Quartz exchanged looks with Cogger

"Where are you going?" Quartz asked

"The sanctum remains unguarded, I'm staying here. What will you do?" Cogger asks

"I'm gonna make a call." Quartz explains

Cogger slightly nods his head, and the portal he left behind closes

Quartz goes to pick a number to ring and picks the number that belongs to President Abe and calls it

**Chapter 6: Date Gone Wrong**

**-FINLAND-**

The Mind Brick implanted in Jimpaya's head sends a pain through his forehead, almost like a signal

"Jimi?" Jenny asked, concerned

"Is it the brick again?" She added

"I think so, JenJen" Jimi responds

"It's almost like a warning signal" Jimi added

Jenny walked over to Jimi and started to use her telekinesis to feel the stone

"It feels normal.." Jenny explained

"It's probably nothing" Jimi responded

They go outside and go over to the Kebab shop store TV

"Breaking News: Famous YouTuber PaperPlane has gone missing" The newswoman explained

"The most popular prediction is the aliens that attacked Manhatten on 177A Bleecker Street took him" The newswoman added

"Oh my.." Jenny exclaims

Jimi turned to Jenny "I have to go." Jimi explains

"Jimi, if that's true. Maybe going won't be the best idea" Jenny demanded

"Jenny, I love you" Jimi remarked, walking away

As he was walking away he was stabbed with a large pencil

It was Kuro and his new friend Ender Sage

"JIMI!" Jenny screamed

Kuro threw Jimi onto the Finland streets, walking over to him

Kuro stabbed the Mind Brick, trying to take it out of his forehead

Jimi let out an intense scream

Jenny blasted Kuro off Jimi and flew off with Jimi landing into a train station

Ender Sage and Kuro followed quickly

Jenny pushed Jimi behind her

Then an unexpected train passed

Ender Sage tilted his head in confusion

A silhouette could be seen

Ender Sage threw her spear at the silhouette, but the silhouette caught the spear and walked out of the darkness

Abe looked over at Jenny and Jim and slightly nodded his head as a hello, throwing the spear back at Ender Sage

Horse comes out of nowhere, kicking Kuro back

Proximity charges towards Ender Sage with her batons and smacks Ender Sage with them

The Secret Boltvengers attack Kuro and Ender Sage

"We have to leave" Jimi suggests

"No. They might take you somewhere safer." Jenny responds

Proximity stabs Ender Sage with her own spear and Abe stabs Kuro with his own pencil

"We don't want to kill you, but we will" Proximity explains

"You'll never get the chance again." Ender Sage responds

Ender Sage and Kuro disappear into thin air and the Q-Ship flies away

The Secret Boltvengers walk over to Jimi and Jenny

"You two alright?" Abe asks

"We are fine" Jenny explains

"Not me, Abe" Jimi explains

"Let's get you fixed. I know a place" Abe explains

**Chapter 7: Best and Worst Field Trip Ever**

**-SPACE-**

"Ah shit, what have I done.." Plane exclaims

"Speaking of which" Primal exclaims, slowly coming down from his web

Plane turns around

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Plane asks

"It was too far down, I didn't want to go splat!" Primal explained

"Ah great.." Plane exclaimed

"What's the plan?" Primal asked

"Eh.." Plane exclaims

"I'm thinking about blowing a hole through the side of the ship with a tank missile and then you save him" Plane explains

"Remember when I said we wouldn't annoy you?" Deet walks up to TFanPage asking

TFanPage woke up with a grunt

"Yeah, why?" TFanPage questioned

"If I don't get this brick in the next 24 hours, that will become true" Deet explains

Deet starts to stab TFanPage, slowly

"Give. Me. The. Brick" Deet demands

"Not so fast!" Plane exclaims

"TANK MISSILE!" Plane yells, shooting a hole in the side of the ship, sending both TFanPage and Deet out

Primal webs TFanPage and legs come out the back on his suit

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, PLANE!?" Primal yells

"Just get him out then I'll explain!" Plane explained

Primal's spider legs push him and TFanPage out and Plane repairs the wall

"Okay, so yes. You have iron legs in your back" Plane explained

Primal's Spider-Man eyes widen in shock and he looked at his back

"I'm 15, Plane." Primal explained

"So?" Plane questioned

Primal stood still

"Yeah, good point…" Primal exclaimed

"We need to turn this thing around" TFanPage explains

"I think we should go to Tari's home planet, Titan" Plane suggested

"We can think of a plan there." Plane added

"Earth would be the better choice!" TFanPage suggested

"If we land safely then we can easily head back to Earth!" Plane responded

"Alright, Plane" TFanPage exclaimed

"You promise to land safe." TFanPage exclaimed

**Chapter 8: Removal Needed**

**-AFRICA-**

"Jimi, feel better yet?" Abe asks

"I'm fine, Abe" Jimi responded

"Alright, you four. Better hold on this is gonna be a rough landing." Horse explained

The Quinjet zooms through an invisible wall revealing the secret nation of Wakanda

The Quinjet lands in front of King Caleb and his army the Dora Milaje

The Quinjet's door opens and Abe, Prox, Horse, Jimi and Jenny walk out

"Caleb, good to see you again" Abe exclaims

Freddery walks over to Abe with a new arm

"Good to see you, Fred" Abe exclaims

The two hug

"How ya' been, Fred?" Abe asks

"Not bad for a semi-stable 100 year old man." Freddery responds

"So what did you want done?" Goldstreak asks

"Infinity Brick extraction" Jimi responds

Goldstreak tilts his head

"I can try" Goldstreak responds

"You will have to give me time though" Goldstreak explains

"How much time do you think?" Jenny asks

"As long as you can give me" Goldstreak explains

"Depends when this bitch decides to attack" Abe explains

**Chapter 9: Knowhere**

**-KNOWHERE-**

"Alright, Boltians. Time to put your mean faces on" Bolt explains

The others roll their eyes at the idea

They arrive at Knowhere

"Where is the brick?" Tari asks

"I don't know!" A man responds

"That was a bad answer" Tari exclaims

"The brick. Now!" She demands

"Alright Erin, you go left. Brobot you go right" Bolt explains

Erin runs towards Tari and stabs her in the collar bone

"This is for my planet, you scumbag" Erin exclaims

Bolt runs over to check on Twowphee, or the Collector

"You alright?" Bolt asks

"I'm fine" He responds

Tari hits the floor, covering her wound

"I trusted you, daughter" Tari exclaims

Tari dies

Erin tears up at the sight of her dead mother

"Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?"

Erin froze and looked up

Tari appeared with a red tint going throughout her, then the tint disappeared

"Now Reality can be whatever I want it to be" Tari explained

Tari walked over to Erin, slowly, grabbing her by the hair

"Let her go, bitch!" Bolt exclaimed

"Bolt! Do it!" Erin yelled

Bolt stared down at Erin

Bolt shook his head

"You promised.." She remarked

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Tari questioned

Bolt aimed his gun at Erin

"I'm sorry.." Bolt whispered

Bolt pulled his guns trigger slightly

He then aimed his gun at Tari and fired, but all that came out were Transformers: Energon Ironhide heads

Bolt was gobsmacked

"I like you." Tari exclaimed

Tari teleported away, taking Erin with her

"Where's Erin?" Brobot asked

Bolt picked up Erin's sword and turned to face Brobot

"She's gone.." Bolt explains

**Chapter 10: Reassembly Needed**

On Tari's ship, the Sanctuary Three, Erin sits in her throne room staring at a wall, doing nothing

Tari walks in with a drink and a bowl of food

"I thought you might have been hungry and thirsty" Tari said, thoughtfully

Erin took the bowl and cup

She threw them both at the wall, with cereal and water getting everywhere

"I hate this room, this ship." Erin remarked

"I know that" Tari explained

"Daughter, tell me.." Tari says

"...where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

Erin turned to face Tari

"If I knew where it is I would never tell someone like you." Erin explained

"There is a second time for everything right?" Tari asks

"What do you mean?" Erin asks

Tari grinned

"Follow me." Tari asks

Tari takes Erin to a room, in which Erin's adopted brother, Red lays in the air, with parts separated

"Oh my god.." Erin exclaims

"Erin, help me.." Red asks

"She can't help you" Tari explains

"Now Erin, where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

"I told you, I don't know!" Erin responds

"I don't take that as an answer" Tari explains

"Play the recording" Tari demands a Chitauri

The Chitauri accesses Red's memory and play's a recording

"So, you know where the Soul Brick is?" Red asks

"Yes, I found the map, Red" Erin explains

"But I burnt it. She can't find it now." Erin explains

"I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it." Tari explains

"Now tell me, where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

"Never.." Erin remarks

"Wrong answer." Tari exclaims

Tari uses the Space Brick and the Power Brick to separate Red apart even more

Red screams in agony

Erin tries to not reveal the location, watching Red be torn apart

"Vormir!" Erin yells

Tari stops

"The brick is on Vormir." Erin explains

Tari grinned

"I knew you had it in you." Tari explained

Tari grabbed Erin by the shoulder and they dissapeared

**Chapter 11: A Soul for a Soul**

**-VORMIR-**

Tari and Erin arrive at Vormir and they gaze upon a distant mountain

"The brick better be up there" Tari exclaims

The two take the painfully long walk up the mountain

They make it to the top, but are stopped by a cloaked figure

"Tari Wendy, daughter of Shark Pusher and Erin Wendy, daughter of Tari Wendy" The figure explained

"Where is the brick?" Tari asks

"A place you never expect. A place no one is ready for." The figure explains

"I am ready." Tari explains

"We all say that, but you will regret it." The cloaked figure explained, walking towards them being revealed to be the Red Skull or Rumble

"What are you doing here?" Erin asks

"I was banished here when I sought the bricks myself, even held one in my bare hands. But the power was to strong and it teleported me here. Now I guide others to a treasure I cannot possess." Rumble explained

They make it to a cliff side and Tari looks downs

"What is this?" Tari asks

"The way" Rumble explained

"It's a simple concept. A soul for a soul." He added

Tari looked over at Erin

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying.." Tari exclaimed

"Unfortunately, I am." Rumble exclaimed

Tari looked down the cliff again, letting out a sigh

She turned to Erin

"All my life I served you. And this is the thanks I get?" Erin exclaims

"This isn't love" Erin remarks

"I ignored my destiny once" Tari explains

Tari started to cry

"Tears, really?" Erin asked

"They are not for herself" Rumble explains

Erin looked over at Rumble, shocked at what he just said

Erin grabbed a pocket knife and tried to stab herself, but it was too late

Bubble's emerged when she opened her hands

"I'm sorry, little one." Tari exclaimed

Tari grabbed Erin by the arm and dragged her over to the cliff

Erin tried to break free, but nothing happen

Tari threw Erin over the edge, already regretting her decision

Erin fell, and fell, and fell until she hit the floor

Tari was teleported to some water with the Soul Brick in her hand

Tari looked down at the Soul Brick and let out a sigh

**Chapter 12: Restoration**

**-OUTSIDE OF TITAN-**

"I think we are here" TFanPage explains

The Q-Ship heads towards Titan, spinning out of control

TFanPage creates a defence around PaperPlane, Primal and himself

"Plane, you can control this right?" TFanPage asks

"I'll try" Plane explained

Plane put his hands on the control and tried to control it, but it doesn't stabilize

Plane turned around

"We are dead." He explained

TFanPage let out a sigh

The Q-Ship entered Titan's atmosphere and crashed into the Titan ground

**-TITAN-**

The group laying on the ground

"You guys alright?" TFanPage asks, picking everyone up

"I'm fine." Primal exclaims

"Same here" TFanPage explains

"Alright, we can set up here and start repairing" Plane suggests

"You guys might need these" Plane explains

He gives TFanPage and Primal small grenades

"What do these do?" Primal asks

"They set up camp" Plane explains

"Alright, gotcha." Primal exclaims

"We might be here a bit. Just bear with me." Plane explains

"That's impossible" TFanPage jokingly explained

Plane rolled his eyes at TFanPage's comment

Primal threw his camp grenade and a hut materialized

"That's neat." Primal exclaimed

"Oh and they also have sensors" Plane exclaimed

"Sensors for what?" Primal questions

"What if that bitch finds us?" Plane explained

"I'll give you that." Primal exclaimed

TFanPage and Primal go inside their huts and light their fireplaces up

Plane stays back at the Q-Ship, repairing it

He looks over at the huts and notices TFanPage doing some weird magic

"FanPage! You alright?' Plane yelled

He went over to the hut and knocked on the door, opening it

"What the fuck were you doing?" Plane questioned

"I was looking into the future conflict." TFanPage explained

"Well how many did we win?" Plane asked

TFanPage looked at Plane

"One." TFanPage explained

Plane looked shocked at the response

"Any plans?" Plane suggested

TFanPage shook his head

"Primal! Get here!" Plane yelled out the door

Primal ran over to the door

"What is it? I'm trying to watch Diamondbolt!" Primal exclaimed

"He looked into the future conflict" Plane explained

"He doesn't have a single plan. Do you have any ideas?" Plane asked

"Hey Page, what happens exactly?" Primal questioned

"If I tell you, it won't happen." TFanPage exclaimed

Primal pulled out a museli bar out of his pants

"Where did you get that?" Plane asked

"What? I was hungry." Primal exclaimed

"Can you at least share some?" Plane suggested

"No." Primal exclaimed

"This is the only one I have." Primal added

"Wo?" Plane exclaimed

"alright fine" Plane exclaimed, sadly

**Chapter 13: Wakanda Forever!**

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

"Deploy the remaining Black Order and the Outriders." Tari demands

"Yes, Master!" The Chitauri responds

"Where will you go, Master?" Kuro asked

Tari looked over to Kuro

"Home." Tari responded

"Get ready you three." Tari demanded

"Yes, Master" The Black Order responds

The Chitauri release shuttle's from the Sanctuary Three and they go zooming towards Wakanda

Horse who is flying over to Wakanda gets a warning signal

"Abe!" Cedric asked

"Abe! It's Cedric!" Cedric explained

"What's up, Cedric?" He asked

"Something just entered the atmosphere!" Cedric explained

Abe looked up and rushed Jimi into Goldstreak's working area

"This will take a while, remember that." Goldstreak explained

"Evacuate the city, engage all defences, and get this man a shield!" Caleb explained

Abe looked over at Caleb and nodded

A Wakandan Soldier walked over to a briefcase and picked up two sets of claw looking shields giving them to Abe

"Thank you." Abe exclaimed

Abe, Prox, Horse, Caleb, Cedric, Freddery and the Dora Milaje walk out to the Wakanda barriers, shuttles still falling from space

Ender Sage, Deet and Kuro walk on the opposite side of the barrier

Abe, Caleb and Prox walk up to them

"Welcome to Wakanda, enjoy your stay!" Caleb exclaims, jokingly

"This is no time for jokes, Pink Panther" Kuro growls

"I thought there was someone else, where is he?" Prox asks

"He is dead, but we have some blood to spare" Ender explains

"You are in Wakanda now, Tari and your spare blood's will have nothing but dust and blood, dust and blood, **dust and blood.**" Caleb explained

Ender Sage raised his arm with his sword, then slashed down

Noises could be heard from the forest behind

The Outriders came storming out of the forest, slamming into the barriers

Abe, Prox and Caleb walk back to the now formed Wakandan army

"They surrender?" Freddery asked, rhetorically

"No shit." Abe explains

Caleb sends a message to Goldstreak

"On my signal, open the barrier, section 17" Caleb explains

"Are you sure?" Goldstreak asks, still trying to remove the brick

"Indeed." Caleb exclaims

Some Outriders manage to make it through the barrier

"Yibambe!" Caleb yells

"Yibambe!" The army chants

"Wakanda Forever!" Caleb yelled, crossing his arms in an X shape and the Black Panther masks forms over his head

The Wakandan Army along with the heroes charge towards the barrier

"Open it now, Goldstreak!" Caleb demands

The barrier opens and the Outriders charge through the barrier and towards the army

The front lines of both sides jump at each other starting the attack

Whilst the heroes are attacking the Outrider's an energy blast and an underground tree attack comes out of nowhere

"Is there room for two more?" Josh asked

"I am Brad?" Brad asked

"I don't know who is who, Brad" Josh exclaims

**-ASGARDIAN REFUGEE VESSAL-**

"Scotty, I just remembered that we have been here for ages. I don't think anyone is still alive. I think we should go back to Earth" Daniel suggests

"I like it" Scotty exclaims

Daniel summons his weapon, Stormbreaker and teleports away with the Bifrost

**-WAKANDA-**

The heroes are being overrun by the Outrider's and the Outrider's are taking everyone out

The Bifrost slams into the ground

Stormbreaker comes flying out of the Bifrost and taking out tons of Outriders, freeing everyone

Stormbreaker zooms back into the Bifrost and Scotty and Daniel emerge from the Bifrost

"Bring me, Tari!" Daniel yells, activating his lightning powers, flying up into the air and slamming Stormbreaker into the ground, killing multiple Outrider's

**Chapter 14: Space Fight!**

Tari opens a portal and walks into it, closing it behind her

She emerges back on Titan

Plane finishes repairing the Q-Ship and the alarms go off

Primal and TFanPage run out of their huts, battle ready

"Where is she?" Primal asks

"I am home" Tari exclaims

TFanPage activates his magic shields, Plane aims his repulsors at her and Primal's iron legs come out

"I see you repaired my ship, I thank you for that." Tari exclaims

"What are you trying to do?" Primal asks

"I want to be famous" Tari exclaims

"How will you do that?" Plane asks

"Tragedy." Tari explains, mimicking Billy, a robot built by Plane himself

Tari fires a Power Brick blast at TFanPage, sending him towards herself

She grabs him by the neck and takes the Eye of Agamotto

"Neat tricks, wizard" Tari exclaims

Plane fires repulsor blasts at Tari but they do nothing

Primal tries to web Tari away from TFanPage, but nothing

Tari snatches the Eye of TFanPage's neck

"But I saw through the fake." Tari exclaimed

Primal kicked Tari away from TFanPage

Plane flew towards Tari punching her in the side of the jaw, throwing TFanPage away

Tari tried to kick Plane away, but Plane caught her leg, flipping around and kicking her in her temple

Plane was thrown at a rock, breaking his armor in a cross, revealing some of his chest

Plane materializes a sword on his arm and goes to stab Tari, but she caught his arm and snapped the sword off, stabbing Plane in his stomach

Primal, who was helping TFanPage up saw this and watched in agony

"Mr. Plane!" Primal yelled

Plane grunted, trying to stay up on his feet

"I like you, Plane. When I'm done I will be famous." Tari explains

"I hope they remember your channel." Tari exclaimed

Tari activates the Power Brick and it begins to glow

"Stop!" TFanPage exclaims

"Spare his life, and I will give you the brick." TFanPage explained

Plane fell over, and stared at TFanPage

"What are you doing?" Plane asked, weakily

"No tricks?" Tari asked

"No tricks." TFanPage explained

Tari aimed her still activated Power Brick at TFanPage

A man in a red and black suit watched their battle

"Oh, oh hello." He explains

"I know you're wondering why I, Deadpool am here?" Deadpool exclaimed

"Some guy on Twitter wanted Deadpool, so hello." Deadpool explained

"This is a nice fight." Deadpool explained

"Ok, goodbye. I will see you soon." Deadpool explained

TFanPage makes the Time Brick appear out of thin air

"Don't!" Plane grunted

TFanPage sends the Time Brick towards Tari and she grabs it

She proceeds to put it in the Infinity Gauntlet

She was surged with power from the placement of the Brick

Deadpool overlooking the battle started to clap

"Woo! Good Job!" Deadpool exclaimed

Primal goes to stab Tari with his iron legs, but she disappears

Primal turns around "Did we just lose?" Primal asks

Plane takes the sword out and heals his wound

Plane let out a sigh "Why did you do that?" Plane asks

"We are in the Endgame now" TFanPage explained

**Chapter 15: Brick Hour**

**-WAKANDA-**

"Ah, Abe. I see you have new shields like my new axe." Daniel explains

"I see. Does it require worthiness though?" Abe asked

"Nope!" Daniel exclaims

Daniel swings his axe at surrounding Outriders and Abe punches Outriders with his shield

The ground starts to become deformed as some vehicles with saws on them come out of the ground

Jenny overlooks this happening and she goes to fight with them

Jenny lands in front of the vehicles and she stops them and lifts them up, she proceeds to throw them behind her, wiping out some Outriders

"She is on the field, take it." Ender Sage explains

Kuro walks over to a Wakandan Guard who was guarding Goldstreak's operation on Jimi

The Guard yells and tries to stab Kuro and he got himself stabbed

"Goldstreak, get back!" A Dora Milaje yelled

The Dora Milaje soldier got pushed back

Goldstreak stopped the operation and he took his panther blasters and took some shots at Kuro, but nothing

Goldstreak was pushed off her working platform and Jimi got up to try to stop Kuro

Jimi was pushed out of a window and he rolled down, onto the ground below

Kuro jumped down after him, stabbing him once he got to the ground

"You are a formidable machine, but you are dying like any man" Kuro exclaimed

Abe kicked Kuro away

"You alright?" Abe asked

"I'm fine" Jimi explains

Kuro stabs Jimi again, throwing him away

Kuro goes to stab Abe but he grabs the pencil and throws it away

Kuro picks Abe up by the neck, but Kuro got stabbed by his own pencil by Jimi

"Thank you, Jimi." Abe exclaims

Horse radios to Abe "Abe, we have incoming" Cedric explains

The wind starts to blow heavily then it had been

Jenny flew over to where Abe and Jimi were

"Jenny, we have incoming." Abe explained

A blue portal opened behind them

Jimi let out a sigh

"Jenny, you have to destroy the brick." Jimi explains

"No!" Jenny exclaims

"Look if she gets it half the universe dies." Jimi explains

"We are running out of time." Jimi adds

"I can't.." Jenny exclaims

Tari began to walk out of the portal

The Iron Man Hulkbusters lands in a superhero landing and stands battle ready

"Am I late?" Quartz asks

"No shit, Quartz." Abe explains

Tari began to walk over to Quartz

Quartz takes a punch at Tari, but she dodged

"Jenny, please. I just feel you." Jimi explains

"It's alright, you could never hurt me." Jimi explained

Jenny accepted his offer, starting to tear up

Jenny started to destroy the brick

Everyone started to attack Tari, but she fought back easily

The brick started to crack

"I love you" Jimi explained, shutting his eyes

The brick blew up, sending everyone back

Tari looked at where the explosion was and no brick was in sight

She got up and went over to Jenny

"I know how it feels." Tari explains

"You could never!" Jenny exclaims

"I have lost more than you could know." Tari explains

"But now is no time to mourn, there is no time at all." Tari explained

Tari activated the Time Brick and turned her hand clockwise

Jimi started to form back into life

"No!" Jenny yelled

Tari backhanded her backwards

Tari picked Jimi up by the neck and started to pick the Mind Brick out of his head

Jimi turned grey as the Brick was removed

Tari threw Jimi's corpse away

She put the Mind Brick in her now complete Infinity Gauntlet

She was surged with ultimate power

Daniel flew up into the air and threw Stormbreaker at Tari

Stormbreaker stabbed Tari in the chest

Daniel landed in front of Tari, grabbing her ear

"I told you, you'll die for that!" Daniel explains, pushing Stormbreaker further into Tari's chest

Tari let out a blood curdling scream

"You should have.." Tari grunted

"You should have gone for the head" Tari finally exclaimed

She raised her Gauntlet up and snapped her fingers

"No!" Daniel yells

**Chapter 16: Dust**

**-SOUL WORLD-**

Tari is emerged in a river of blood and she gets up

Tari examines the world around her and then she turns around noticing a young Erin

"Daughter?" Tari asks

Young Erin turns around

"Did you do it?" She asks

"Yes, I did." Tari explains

"What did it cost?" Erin asks

"Everything." Tari explains

**-WAKANDA-**

The Infinity Gauntlet is charred, with a charred look on it

"What did you do?" Daniel asks

"What did you do!?" He asked again

Tari looked around and opened a portal behind her, sucking her away

Stormbreaker fell on the floor and Daniel stood in distraught

"Where did she go?" Abe asks

"Daniel, where did she go?" He asks again

"Abe?" Freddery asks

Abe turns around and witnesses his life long friend, turning into dust

Abe walks over to the dust pile and picks up some dust

"What happened.." Abe exclaims, sitting down

The Wakandan Army turns to dust

Horse starts to fade away

"Horse? Horse, where you at?" Cedric yells

"Come on, Germany. Get up." Caleb exclaims, started to fade away

Germany in distraught as his king fades away

"Oh god.." Germany exclaims

Jenny laying over her dead lover starts to fade away

Josh is next to Brad and he watches Brad start to fade away

"I am Brad" Brad exclaimed

"No, no, no, no, Brad.." Josh exclaims

"What the hell is happening?" Cedric asks

Proximity runs over to see what happened

"Oh god.." Abe exclaims

**-KNOWHERE-**

"Bolt something is happening." Brobot explains

Bolt looks at Brobot, and he starts to fade away

"Brobot?" Bolt exclaims

"Bolt?" Ben asks

Bolt watched Ben fade away

"What the.." Bolt exclaimed

Bolt looked down at his hands and he started to fade away

"Fucking he-" Bolt exclaimed, being cutoff

**-TITAN-**

Everyone is getting up from the battle

Primal's Spider-Sense tingles

"Something is happening" Primal explains

Deadpool starts to fade

"BECAUSE I'M DEADPOOOOLLLLL" Deadpool explains, stopping the fading

"There is always a second chance" Deadpool explains

Primal's Spider-Sense tingles again and he turns around

"FanPage? You alright?" Primal asks

TFanPage let out a sigh and he started to fade away

"Good Luck" TFanPage exclaims

Plane and Primal look at the remains in distraught

"Wo?" Plane exclaimed

"Mr. Plane, I don't feel so good" Primal exclaims

"You alright?" Plane asks

"I don't know- I don't know what's happening" Primal explains.

"Ono." Plane says with worry.

Primal went over to Plane and hugged him

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go. Sir, please" Primal explains

Plane put Primal on the floor

"I'm sorry." Primal exclaims as he starts to fade away

Plane wiped the dust off his hands and looked around, seeing no life besides Deadpool

Plane looked over at the repaired Q-Ship and walked over to it

**-TARI'S VILLAGE-**

Tari walks over to her hut's door and sits down

Tari lets out a sigh, she smirked and nodded

**Credits:**

**Writer - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Planner - StunV2**

**Cast:**

**Captain America - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man - PaperPlane (YouTube: PaperPlane | Twitter: PaperPlaneTF)**

**Thor - Daniel/Lutzayy (Lutzayy on Twitter)**

**Black Widow - Proximity (NyaTheSkeleton on Twitter)**

**Falcon - Horse (pykett_kyle on Twitter)**

**War Machine - Cedric the Book Head (FollowerOf_Jove on Twitter)**

**Spider-Man - Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Ned Leeds - Fortran**

**Doctor Strange - TFanPage101 (TFanPage101 on Twitter + YouTube)**

**Wong - Cogger (OfYuss on Twitter)**

**Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning (LegitLydendor on Twitter)**

**Thanos - Tari/SMG4 Ambassador**

**Corvus Glaive - KuroTheArtist (KuroArtist on Twitter | KuroTheArtist on YouTube | )**

**Ebony Maw - Mr. Deet**

**Proxima Midnight - Ender Sage (EnderSage1 on Twitter)**

**Cull Obsidian - Doomslayer Mike**

**Winter Soldier - Freddery (Lord_Freddery on Twitter | Freddery on YouTube)**

**Okoye - Germany (not the country)**

**Black Panther - Ironhide615 (Ironhide615 on Twitter)**

**Vision - Jimpaya (jimpooya on Twitter | jimpaya_the_papaya on Twitch)**

**Scarlet Witch - Jenny (j_enn_y on Twitter)**

**Shuri - Goldstreak**

**Star-Lord - Diamondbolt (Diamondbolt7 on Twitter | Diamondbolt on YouTube)**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate (ErisaFate on Twitter + YouTube)**

**Drax - Nebby/Ben (N3bby on Twitter)**

**Mantis - Brobot (Brobot500 on Twitter)**

**Rocket Raccoon - Joj (JojIsTheName on Twitter)**

**The Collector - Twowphee (twowphee on Twitter)**

**Red Skull - Rumble (Rumble180 on Twitter)**

**Stan Lee - Himself**

**Deadpool - Starscream's Therapist (Soundblaster24 on Twitter)**

**Heimdall - Pouffy (PouffyTGM1 on Twitter)**

**Chapter 17: Post Credit**

Bear looks out a window and notices a bunch of accidents and he looks around and sees everyone in the same building as him, fade away

"What the fuck.." Bear exclaims

"George, what is happening?" Bear asks

Bear didn't get a response

"George!?" Bear asked again, still no response

Bear dropped his radio as his hand started to fade away and he quickly paged to someone as he fully faded away

The pager beeped, and beeped until a green eye appeared on the screen being surrounded by a red and blue colour scheme

**Chapter 18: Post Credit 2**

**-AUSTRALIA-**

"Alright, so you're gonna go in for about 20 seconds, then we will collect you. Got it?" A male voice asked

"Alright, sounds good." A younger sounding voice responds

Stun gets out of his friend, John's van with a Quantum Tunnel in the back

"Sure?" Thew Adams asks

"It'll be fine, Thew" Stun exclaims

"Don't get sucked into a time vortex, we won't be able to save you then." Dr Lockdown explains

Stun nodded

Stun's Ant-Man helmet folded over his head

"Preparing for entry in.."

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One" John explains

Stun disappeared, entering the Quantum Realm

"Alright, Stun. Do you copy?" Thew asks

"Noted" Stun exclaims

"Alright, time to get you out." John explains

"Preparing for re-entry in.."

"Five"

"Four"

"Three" John explained, being cutoff

"Hello?" Stun asks

"Haha, very funny. Thew bring me out." Stun asks

"John?, Thew?, Cam?" Stun asks

"Guys, come on stop playing around." Stun exclaims

John, Thew and Dr Lockdown had been turned into dust

"GUYS!?" Stun exclaims

**Extra Credits:**

**Nick Fury - Bear**

**Ant-Man - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Hope Van Dyne - John Doe the fleshy robot (lemand70502833 on Twitter)**

**Hank Pym - Thew Adams (Thew Adams on YouTube | toygrind on Twitter)**

**Janet Van Dyne - Doctor Lockdown**

**This is just a fanfiction and is meant to be a parody of Avengers: Infinity War**

**We are not affiliated with Marvel Studios, Endless Tussle or any YouTuber's in this story**

**The Boltvengers will return in Boltvengers: Endbolt**

**BOLTVENGERS: ENDBOLT**

**Writer: StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: No Sight of Rescue**

PaperPlane who is laying on the Q-Ship floor, finally wakes up

Plane looked out the window, to check if the Q-Ship has moved

But Plane wasn't surprised that it hadn't moved

Plane let out a sigh

He grabbed his Iron Man helmet and started recording his voice

"Hey Fort Max, if you find this recording post it on YouTube, no one will care." He explained

"Today is Day 23 and I have run out of water and food. I can't figure this thing out." He continued

"I just hope you're still alive, and if you are I just want to say that part of the journey is the climax. Because it seems like the end of my life. Alright I think I'm going to lie down now. I love you, hun." He exclaimed

Plane turned the helmet off and laid down on the floor, freezing he put his jacket on his for warmth

Plane noticed a bright yellow light coming from behind him, shining off the walls

He got up and turned around, seeing a bright yellow figure

The light dispersed and revealed a guy wearing a Godzilla mask

Plane tilted his head in confusion

"Who are you?" Plane asked, weakly

"I'll explain later, let me get you back to Earth." The figure explained

The figure pushed the Q-Ship back to Earth

**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New World**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

The figure known as Captain Marvel or Godzilla154 brings Plane down to the Boltvengers HQ

Inside the bathroom Abe just finished shaving and looked into the mirror and the building started to rumble

Abe. Cedric, Prox and Quartz ran outside and looked and they Q-Ship landing

Plane exited the Q-Ship and fell over

Abe rushed over and helped him up

"I couldn't take her on." Plane explains

"Neither could I" Abe explained

"I lost the kid.." Plane explained

"Plane, that doesn't matter right now. We lost more hither to undreamt of." Abe explains, mimicking TFanPage

Fortress Maximus came running up to Abe and Plane

"Oh my god.." Fort Max exclaimed, hugging Plane tightly

"Thank goodness you're alive." Fort Max remarked

The group take Plane inside and put him in a wheelchair

"Did Tari give you a clue to where she could be?" Abe asked

"My mother has an isolation location" Red explains

"Who are you?" Plane asks

"Red, I came here from the same ship you did." Red explains

"Not the one you were one just the same type of ship." Red remarked

Plane nodded

"About the clue, no clue." Plane explained

"Then how are we going to find him?" Josh asks

"We have been tracking him." Proximity explains

Plane pushes his wheelchair over to their tracker

"Y'know what I need a haircut." Plane explains, getting out of his wheelchair

"Abe, if you find her." Plane exclaims

Plane removes his arc reactor

"If you find her, or she finds you. Put that on." Plane explains

Plane collapses onto the floor and he gets put onto a hospital bed

"He should be there for about 48 - 72 hours" Cedric explains

Godzilla walked over to the tracking map

"Is there even a way to try to find her with this?" Godzilla asks

Abe opens a window

"Do your thing and you'll see." Abe exclaims

Godzilla fires a photon blast and an energy signal appears at the Boltvengers HQ

"I see" Godzilla exclaims

Then a beep came from the tracker, but not from his photon blast

Prox walks over and examines the energy spike

"Tari used the stones again." Prox explains

"Can we use the stones to bring everyone back?" Josh asks

"We probably can, worth a try." Abe explains

"No need, I can go kill her." Godzilla exclaims

"Wait, we don't even know if she is alone. And if you don't mind me asking why do we have to let you kill her?" Cedric complained

"Do you have the powers of a white hole?" Godzilla questioned

Daniel who was overlooking the others got up and walked over to Godzilla

Daniel summoned Stormbreaker and it flew past Godzilla without him flinching.

"Hmm" Daniel grunted

"We have a way to get to her." Josh explains

"Well, let's go get this son of a bitch." Abe exclaims

They suit up and head over to the Boltvengers personal shuttle

Josh takes the driver's seat and everyone sits down and attaches their seatbelt, except Daniel

"Alright, buckle up." Josh explains

Josh starts the shuttle and they zoom off, breaking through the atmosphere

**Chapter 3: Daniel, the Guillotine**

**-THE GARDEN-**

Tari is walking through her farm, listening to SMG4 videos and she takes a cabbage and puts it in her bag containing other sorts of fruits and vegetables

She proceeds to walk back to her hut and limps up the steps

Godzilla is sent through a hole at the bottom of the shuttle "I'll go do recon." He explains

Godzilla flies down to the Garden

Abe looks at a compass, containing a picture of his friend, Freddery

Prox walks over the give Abe some company

"This is gonna work, Abe." Prox exclaims

"I know it will." Abe explains

"Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't." Abe adds

Godzilla flies back up to the shuttle

"No guards, no sentries, no nothing. It's just her." Godzilla explains

"Then that's enough." Red exclaims

Tari is now cooking a stir fry and walks over to her fire and puts her stir fry over it, to cook it

Tari hears a rumble coming from outside

Godzilla sends a photon blast through the huts wall and flies towards Tari

Godzilla gets Tari in a headlock and then Quartz in the Hulkbuster armor pulls Tari's arm

Daniel comes through and chops Tari's arm off and it falls onto the floor

Tari screams

Josh rolls the gauntlet around to reveal the missing stones

"Oh no." Josh exclaims

Abe looks down at the gauntlet

"Where are they?" Abe asks

"Gone, Reduced to atoms" Tari explains

"You used them 3 hours ago!" Abe explains

"You don't understand do you?" Tari exclaims

"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Tari explains

"You murdered trillions!" Quartz yelled, pushing Tari backwards

"You should be grateful." Tari exclaims

"But the work is done." Tari explains

"I am inevitable." Tari exclaims

"She has to be bullshitting we have to tear this place apart." Cedric exclaimed

"My mother is many things, a liar is not one of them." Red explains

"Ah, thank you Daughter." Tari exclaims

"Perhaps I treated you to harshly." Tari explains

*SLASH*

Daniel cuts Tari's head off in anger

"What did you do, you idiot!" Josh exclaims

Daniel puffs

"I went for the head." Daniel explains

Daniel walks out of the hut and the others are gobsmacked by what just happened

**-FOUR YEARS LATER-**

**Chapter 4: What Happened?**

**-AUSTRALIA-**

A cat crawls through a dark-orange van and mistakenly pushes a button

The Quantum Tunnel in the end starts to make noise and Stun comes flying out of the tunnel

"What the.." Stun exclaims

"John?" Stun asks

Stun looked around, confused

He found some clothes and changed into them

He finds some cardboard and with a pencil he found writes 'HELP'

The only security guard looks at the camera's and notices Stun

The guard brings a trolley to Stun and Stun hauls his stuff with him

Stun explores around and comes across a kid riding down a street on a bike

"Hey!" Stun exclaims

"What the hell happened?" Stun asked

The kid stared at Stun as if he were an idiot and continued to ride his bike

Stun let out a sigh

He continued to explore and he came across a memorial

He looked through the names and found his own name

Stun looked at it confused

He continued to look through the names and found John, Thew and Cam's name on them

"What the fuck.." Stun exclaimed

Stun remembers the Boltvengers HQ

Stun gets some money out of his wallet and heads for his local Airport

**Chapter 5: The Team**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

Proximity and Abe are walking around HQ doing their own things

Prox finishes making a sandwich and she takes a bite

The gate security camera comes on

"Hey! It's StunV2! We met each other at the airport!" Stun explains

Abe walks over

"Is that Stun?" Abe asks

"It is." Prox explained

"Let me in!" Stun exclaims

Abe opens the gate and they meet Stun at the gate

"Welcome back, Stun" Abe exclaims

Stun and Abe shake hands

"So, what happened exactly?" Stun asks

"Mass genocide." Abe explains

"Half the universe is dead." Prox explains

Stun was ecstatic

"Half the universe?" Stun exclaimed

"Who the hell would do that?" Stun asked

"Tari." Abe explains

"Who is that?" Stun asked

"No need for that. She is dead." Abe explains

"I might have a way to reverse this." Stun explains

Abe and Prox turn around

"You have a way to reverse this?" Abe asks

Stun shrugged

"It might work." Stun explains

"Alright, we will take any idea to reverse this." Prox exclaims

They enter back into the HQ

"Alright, so in the Quantum Realm" Stun explains

"The Quantum Realm is a place where you basically shrink until no one can see you." Stun continued

"In there are these things called Time Vortexes." Stun continued

"Stun, are you saying we build a time machine?" Abe asked

"No, not a time machi- Yeah, a time machine" Stun explained

Abe facepalmed

"It just might work!" Stun exclaimed

"I'll bite the bullet." Abe exclaims

"But we need like the smartest person we know." Stun explains

Abe and Prox glare at each other

"We know a guy. Two guys maybe." Abe explains

"Hey, Fort Max!" Plane exclaims

"When is lunch?" Plane asked

"Soon!" Fort Max responds

A 2001 Honda Civic pulls up on PaperPlane's house driveway and Abe, Prox and Stun get out

"Plane, come 'ere" Abe asks

Plane walks over to Abe

"What do you want?" Plane asks

"We might have a way to reverse what happened." Abe explains

"No, we lost. We can't reverse that." Plane explains

"We can go to the Quantum Realm." Stun explains

Plane looked over, confused

"Who are you again?" Plane asked

"No need for that, just trust me. The Quantum Realm houses these things called Time Vortexes which can send you back in time, which then we can reverse the snap." Stun explains

Plane let out a sigh

"Alright fine." Plane exclaimed

"I'll help your little time heist." Plane explained

"Let me say goodbye first." Plane asks

"Go for it." Abe exclaims

Plane walks back inside

"Honey, I'm not going to be back for a while." Plane explains

"Where are you going?" Fort Max asks

"Business came up." Plane explains, hugging Fort Max

"I love you." Plane exclaimed

"Remember, if something bad happens put the helmet on." Plane explains

Fort Max nodded

**-MANHATTAN COFFEE SHOP-**

"A time heist?" Quartz asked, looking different

Stun looked at Quartz confused

"Why are you wearing shirts now?" Stun asked

"Oh, this will take some explaining." Quartz explained

"After the snap I spent months trying to fuse my non-Hulk brain with my Hulk brain and now I look like this." Quartz explained

"I am the best of both worlds" Quartz explained

"Ok, so you have Endless Tussle on your team right?" Quartz asked

Abe chuckled "They never will"

"Well damn. I'll help." Quartz explained

"Great!" Abe exclaimed

**Chapter 7: Time Heist Setup**

"Alright, so we are going to need some Adam Particles, a machine and suits" Stun explains

"Do you have some by any chance?" Abe asks

"I have some Particles." Stun explains

"How the fuck do you think I shrink?" Stun complained

Abe rolled his eyes

Stun walks over to his quarters of the HQ and grabs some Particles

Stun throws the Particles to Abe, walking back over

The Boltvenegers split off to do their own leaving Quartz to build

**Chapter 8: Time Travel!**

18 months had passed since Quartz started building the suits and platform, they had gotten Daniel who had been letting his depression set in and Johnny who had gone on a murdering spree in Tokyo as the warrior Ronin.

"We need to test before we get the stones. Anyone willing to do the honors?" Quartz asked

Johnny stood up to Quartz "I'll do it." Johnny explains

Quartz nodded grabbing a red, white and black suit with the Boltvengers logo on the suit

"Put this on and we'll test it." Quartz explained

Johnny went into his HQ quarters to equip his new suit

Johnny steps up to the platform for testing

"Alright, so you're gonna be there for as long as you want but for us it will only be 1 second." Quartz explained

"Going in 3, 2, 1!" Quartz yells

Johnny shrinks down into the platform and gets sent through a wormhole and lands back at his house, except the world around him looked more alive

People were outside more than usual, the grass was cut

A voice could be heard inside Johnny's house that Johnny recognized

"Lila?" Johnny asked

Johnny ran towards to door and managed to open it, but was brought back to 2023

Johnny reappeared on the platform and smirked at Quartz

"I guess it works." Johnny exclaims

Abe had bought an ugly brown van and put a small quantum realm entrance in the back of it

Stun was waiting for Quartz to activate the machine "We're good!" Quartz explained

"Alright, get it over and done with." Stun demanded

Quartz sent Stun into the Quantum Realm and he re-emerged as a baby

"Ehh.." Abe exclaimed

Quartz sent Stun into the Quantum Realm and came back out as his normal self

"That was weird." Stun explained

**Chapter 9: A Plan**

"So, to get the Bricks into our possession we need to figure out where the stones are." Abe explains

"Let's start with the Power Brick." Abe asks

Josh climbs up onto a table "The Power Brick is on the planet Morag!" Josh explains

"Space Brick?" Abe asks

"New York. 2012." Plane explains

"In fact the Mind Stone in the scepter was in New York at the same time." Plane adds

Abe nodded

"Isn't the house of TFanPage101 in New York as well?" Stun asks

"I don't know if it is in 2012 New York. It's worth a shot." Plane explains

"Daniel, what do you know about the Reality Brick?" Abe asks

Daniel doesn't respond

"Daniel?" Abe asks

The group look at Daniel, who has passed out

Abe let out a sigh, picking up a pencil and throwing it at Daniel

Daniel jumped awake

"I'm sorry, taking a nap." Daniel explained

"So, the Reality Brick was on Asgard in 2013." Daniel explained

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Daniel asks

"Sure.." Abe responds

"Go to your room to do that though." Abe adds

Abe looked at the screen, turning back around to the group

"Soul Brick?" Abe asked

"It's on Vormir. My sister died for the brick." Red explained

Abe nodded

"Alright, we have all six of them ready. Let's get them back." Abe demanded

**Chapter 10: Whatever It Takes**

The Boltvengers suit up into their Quantum Suits and head for the time platform

They hope onto the platform and form into a circle

"Three teams, three missions, one try. Do not screw this up. We only have one try, if you do we lose. Whatever It Takes." Abe explains

The rest of the group nodded

"See you in a minute." Prox exclaims, smirking

The time platform activates and the group get shrunk into the platform

They dive through an interdimensional wormhole and they split into three groups

**Chapter 11: 2012**

**-NEW YORK, 2012-**

Plane, Abe, Quartz and Stun expand to their regular size in a New York alleyway and turn around to face the shots being fired at the 2012 Boltvengers

2012 Quartz jumps at the Chitauri, punching them out of the way

"Alright, Plane you go to the top of your tower and see when we go into the elevator, then Stun will go meet you at the bottom and get inside your Arc Reactor and mess some stuff up then you will take the Tesseract, alright? Abe asked

Plane nodded, tapping his Arc Reactor twice

The Iron Man suit materialized over Plane's body and Plane flew away

"You go to the entrance of Plane Tower and I'll be in the elevator, waiting." Abe explains

Stun also nodded, activating his helmet and he shrunk

Abe ran towards Plane Tower, staying hidden from the 2012 Boltvengers and Chitauri

Plane lands on the Plane Tower on the suit dematerialized off his body into his Arc Reactor and sneaks near the 2012 Avengers, who had just finished off Scotty

B.O.L.T Agent Payton comes out of the elevator and walks over to 2012 Abe

"You got the scepter?" Payton asks

2012 Abe hands the scepter to Payton

"Thanks, bud." Payton exclaims, walking back to the elevator

"Alright, Abe. Now's your time." Plane explains, running to the edge of Plane Tower

Plane looked back and jumped off the building, activating his suit and flying up onto a building where he left a B.O.L.T uniform, putting it on

Abe waited for the elevator on the second to top level

The elevator reaches Abe's level and the door opens

Abe entered and Payton and the other B.O.L.T agents looked at him, confused

"I thought you were up there." Payton asked

"Change of plans. I need the scepter." Abe demands

The door shuts "Ehh.. no." Payton exclaims

"I wasn't asking." Abe demands

Abe looked around the elevator, everyone sweating

Abe leaned over to Payton

"Hail Deceptihydra." Abe exclaims

Payton looked at Abe, in shock and passed the suitcase containing the scepter

Abe walked out of the elevator, smirking at his victory

"Got the scepter, Plane." Abe explains

"Nice, waiting for the Tesseract." Plane explains

The 2012 Boltvengers exit the elevator with Scotty in handcuffs and a suitcase, carrying the Tesseract

Stun climbed up onto Plane's shoulder

"Alright, Stun. You ready?" Plane asked

"Indeed, Plane." Stun exclaims

"Go get me." Plane exclaims

Stun leaped off Plane's shoulder landing onto 2012 Plane's shoulder, climbing down onto his Arc Reactor

Stun shrunk down a tiny bit more just to squeeze through 2012 Plane's Arc Reactor unplugging wires

2012 Plane falls down onto the floor gasping for any breath whilst Stun hops out of the Arc Reactor and shoves the Tesseract case to current Plane and Plane picks it up

Plane rushes out of Plane Tower with the suitcase and head for the alleyway and meets Abe in the same alleyway

Quartz hops around New York looking for the Sanctum Sanctorum and he finds Dutch also known as the Ancient One defending the rooftop of the Sanctum Sanctorum from the Chitauri and he lands on the rooftop

"Hey, I'm looking for TFanPage101" Quartz explains

"Oh, I believe you are 5 years to early." Dutch explains

"I'm looking for the Time Brick." Quartz explained

Dutch looked down at the Eye of Agamotto hang around his neck "No, I don't think so." Dutch explains

"I wasn't asking." Quartz exclaimed, walking up to Dutch

Dutch put his hands together and slammed his right palm into Quartz chest, sending his non-Hulk form out of his Hulk form, as a ghost

'What did you just do to me?" Quartz asked

"It's an Astral Projection." Dutch explains

"Come on, please. I need that stone to save the future." Quartz explained

Dutch sighed "If I were to give you the stone and you leave it would create a separate timeline, we do not want that to happen." Dutch explained

"What if we take it and after we are done we give it back?" Quartz asked

"Can you come back?" Dutch asked

Quartz nodded

"Well in that case." Dutch exclaimed, opening the Eye of Agamotto and removing the Time Brick

"Save the future for us." Dutch asked, passing the Time Brick

Quartz nodded, hopping back into his Hulk body and running off the rooftop

Quartz lands in the alleyway where they started

"Got the stone?" Plane asks

"Yeah." Quartz explains

"We just have to wait for Abe." Stun explains

Quartz sat on a dumpster waiting for Abe

Abe walks down a hallway into another elevator

"Abe, you good?" Plane asks through the earpiece

The elevator opens "I'm fine." Abe explains, walking out the elevator and walking outside and heading for the alleyway

Abe finds the other 3 in the alleyway and shows the scepter

"Ready to go?" Abe asks

"Yep." Plane explains

They activate their suits and they dissapear, heading back to 2023

**Chapter 12: 2013**

**-ASGARD, 2013-**

Daniel and Josh appear in a doorway on Asgard and they look around making sure they are in the clear

"Alright, so we are looking for one of my best mates RetroPrime." Daniel explains

"They look like this." Daniel explains showing a picture of RetroPrime

Josh nodded and ran off

Josh looked around for RetroPrime opening doors along the way

Josh hears the song Revenge playing and screaming from the same room

Josh opened the door and peeked in

"CREEPERR AWWW MAN" RetroPrime yelled

"SO WE BACK IN THE MINE GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE SIDE SIDE TO SIDE!" RetroPrime continued

Josh snuck in and took out a syringe device and snuck up behind RetroPrime and stabbed him in the shoulder blade, collecting the Aether and running out with RetroPrime hitting the floor, unconscious

"DANIEL! I GOT IT!" Josh yelled, being chased by Asgardian Guards

They make it to each other

"Hand over the device, Rabbit!" One of the guards demanded

"Ehh.. no." Josh exclaimed

The guards started to slightly move forward holding their spear tips toward the two

"WAIT!" Daniel demanded

Daniel held out his hand and Mjolnir came flying to his hand

The Guards looked at each other and retreated

"I'm still worthy!" Daniel exclaimed

They activate their suits and disappear back to 2023

**Chapter 13: 2014**

**-MORAG-**

Prox, Cedric, Red and Johnny exit a small ship on Morag, the home of the Power Stone

"This is.."

"..weird." Prox exclaims

"There are weirder things out there." Red explains

"Good Luck, you two." Cedric exclaimed

"Thanks, Ced." Johnny exclaimed

Prox and Johnny hopped onto the pod and left Red and Cedric behind on Morag and they headed for Vormir

"Creeper, aw man!"

"So we back in the mine got our pickaxe swinging from side to side, side side to side!" Bolt sang along with his mixtape of Minecraft Parody Songs

Cedric snuck up behind Bolt and whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out

Red scavenged through Bolt's bag and pulled out a light ball and a lockpick

"Now it's time to find that damn brick." Red explained

Cedric activates the ball giving them light and they look around, coming across a door

Red takes out the lockpick and uses it on the door's lock, opening it

The door opens and they walk in

Red unwraps one of his sleeves, revealing his metal arm

The Power Brick is contained by a barrier that burns anything it comes into contact with

Red stuck his hand in, grabbing the orb the Brick was being contained in

"That was easy." Cedric exclaimed

"Alright, let's get back." Cedric added

They activate their suits and Cedric disappears, without Red

A light comes out of Red's left eye and he falls onto the floor

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

2014 Red is laying in the air and projecting a video of 2018 Tari about to be killed

"You don't understand do you?" The projection spoke

"I used the bricks to destroy the bricks!" The projection of Tari explained

"Hmm." 2014 Tari grunted

"I am inevitable." 2018 Tari explained

"Destiny fulfilled?" 2014 Tari asked herself

"My mother is many things, a liar is not one of them." 2018 Red explained

"Ah, thank you son. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." 2018 Tari explained

The projection ends with Daniel chopping 2018 Tari's head off

"Destiny fulfilled." Tari explained with a smirk

"Master Tari, this means that Red is a traitor." Deet explained, putting a metal rope around Red's neck, choking him

Tari walked over to Red breaking the rope

"We'll see." Tari explained

2023 Red gets up off the floor

"She knows!" Red told himself, running back to the ship

He grabbed a phone and tried to contact Johnny and Prox, but nothing happened

He let out a sigh

A shadow appeared over the ship, covering it

The Sanctuary Three came out of the clouds and Red looked up at it

The Sanctuary Three sent a beam down, picking up the ship also freezing Red in his current spot

The ship was sucked up into the Sanctuary Three and the Sanctuary Three took off

**-VORMIR-**

Prox and Johnny look at Vormir, which is right in front of them

"This is a long way from Earth." Johnny chuckled

They land on Vormir and look up to the mountain

"That's gonna be a bit." Prox explained

They make it to the top of the mountain and look down to the bottom

"Phew!" Prox exclaimed

Johnny is sitting down against some rock

"Proximity, daughter of Ivan." A voice spoke

"Johnnyflash, son of Edith." The voice spoke

Prox got up and pointed a gun to where the voice came from

"There is no need for the gun." The voice spoke

"Who are you?" Prox asked

The voice walked out of the shadows and Rumble emerged

Prox raised her eyebrows

"Rumble?" Prox asked

Rumble nodded

Prox fired at Rumble, but they went through him

"I am a ghost, Proximity." Rumble explained

Prox let out a sigh, putting her gun back

"I know what you are here for, and I can lead you to it." Rumble explained

"Thank you." Prox exclaimed

Johnny got up and they both followed behind Rumble

"The Soul Brick is the most unique among the Infinity Bricks, to obtain the stone you must sacrifice that which you love." Rumble explained, gesturing to a deep cliff

Johnny chuckled

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked

Rumble nodded

Johnny stopped chuckling

Johnny looked over at Prox, walking over

"Prox, tell my family I love them." Johnny asked

"What? No!" Prox exclaimed

Johnny took out his sword and left his weapons

Prox got up

Johnny gave Prox a final hug

"I hope you win." He explains

Johnny runs off to the cliff

"Johnny!" Prox yelled, diving to try and save him with no luck

Johnny plummeted down to the bottom of the cliff and a light above Prox, looking down at Johnny's body in shock

Prox looked back at Rumble with tears started to form in her eyes

"What is this place?" Prox asked

"A deathtrap?" She added

"Indeed." Rumble explained

Prox looked up at the light above and she is teleported down the mountain into a pond of water near her pod

She sat up and pulled out her right arm, noticing an orange glow

She opened her hand and inside was the Soul Brick

She looked back at the mountain then down at the water

Enraged she punched the water making a splash

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

2023 Red is being watched by 2014 Erin

"Tell me something from the future." Erin asked

Red looked up to his sister

"We fight some more, you save me. But then we eventually become brother and sister." Red explained

Erin let out a sigh, sitting down next to Red

"I'll get you out of this." Erin explained

Red looked at Erin "Thank You." Red exclaimed

Erin stood back up and letting 2014 Red in

"Alright, this isn't going to hurt a bit." 2014 Red explained

He took out a knife and pried off 2023 Red's orange detail's off and putting them on himself, he also took Red's Adam Particle and left

2023 Red let out a sigh

2014 Red walked up to Tari

"How do I look?" Red asked

Tari grinned "Better."

**Chapter 14: Everybody Comes Home**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

On the Time Platform everybody appears, except Johnny

Prox falls onto her knees

"Prox, where's Johnny?" Abe asked

Prox looked up at Abe, staying silent

"Oh no.." Quartz exclaimed

Abe digs out a hole near the lake and Prox puts Johnny's weapon into the hole, burying them

They stand around the burial spot, staying as silent as ever

Abe let some tears roll down his cheeks, along with Prox

Quartz brings the flowers and puts them down in front of a picture of Johnny with the Boltvengers

Red who is actually his 2014 self walks up to the Time Platform and changes the gateway origin to 2014 and the Sanctuary Three is ready for deployment

Plane finishes building a new gauntlet out of Nanotech and places the Bricks into their slots

"Boom!" Josh exclaims, scaring Plane

They take the gauntlet out and add some details to it

"Alright, who the fuck is gonna snap their fingers?" Josh asks

"I'll do it!' Daniel explains

"Woah, woah, woah." Quartz exclaims

"It should be me." Quartz explained

"The stones emit Gamma Radiation, it's like I was made for this." Quartz explained

Plane nodded in agreement

Plane took the gauntlet and handed it to Quartz

Everyone got behind protection whilst Plane activated his suit

Quartz put his hand into the gauntlet, making the gauntlet change its size to fit his hand

Quartz screamed as the Bricks started to burn his skin, and eventually his sleeve

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Quartz explained

Quartz screamed again, managing to snap his fingers, making him fall over, making the gauntlet fall off his hand

The Sanctuary Three came out of the Time Platform and breaking the roof above

The Sanctuary Three looked at the Boltvengers HQ waiting for commands

Johnny's phone started to buzz as his wife tried to call him, but no one answered

**Chapter 15: Final Battle**

Stun walked out the door and noticed birds flying and chirping

"Guys.."

"I think it worked!" Stun explained

Tari fired missiles upon the Boltvengers HQ

The Boltvengers HQ blew up sending them below rubble

"Are they dead?" Tari asked

"Negative, my liege." Deet explained

"What the farts you guys! What kind of missiles are we using?" Tari asked

"Canopy! Canopy!" Cedric commanded, opening his suit

"Help! I can't breath!" Josh puffed, who was stuck under some rubble

Cedric pulled a metal rod and put it underneath the rubble that had trapped Josh and put all his weight onto the rod, pushing the rubble up

Quartz pushed the rubble off him

"Are you okay, guys?" Quartz asked

"We're fine." Cedric explained

"Is everyone alright?" Quartz asked into the earpiece

"I'm fine." Everyone responded

Plane stood up, finding the gauntlet and picking it up proceeding to walk over to Abe

"Come on bud, get up." Abe exclaimed, helping Abe up

Abe and Plane walked to where Daniel was looking over the rubble

The Sanctuary Three emitted a blue beam and at the bottom, Tari appeared

"There she is." Daniel explained

"And she doesn't have the stones." Abe added

"Do we kill her properly this time?" Plane asked

"We do, Plane." Daniel explained

"As long as we are all in agreement." Daniel exclaimed

Daniel's eyes light up as a dark blue and he held both arms out and he caught both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir

"Let's do this." Daniel exclaimed, now with a battle suit

They walk down the rubble and towards Tari

"You could not live with your own failure." Tari explained

"Where did that bring you?" She asked

"Back to me." Tari explained

"I thought by eliminating half the universe I would get better fame chance, but it didn't work out apparently." Tari exclaimed

"Because you are so stubborn." Tari explained

"Yep! We are all types of stubborn." Plane explaine

Tari picked up her new sword and charged towards the three

Plane forms a sword and charges at Tari, Abe throws his shield alongside Daniel who threw Mjolnir

Tari deflects the shield and hammer, sending the hammer flying behind them and the shield came back to Abe

Daniel tried to stab Tari with Stormbreaker and she caught Stormbreaker then proceeded to kick Abe and Plane far away, to finish Daniel off

Prox watched the fight and headed down

Tari threw Stormbreaker away and threw Daniel into a rock, punching him in the face

Daniel tried to summon Stormbreaker to him but Tari caught it, doing a reversal of when he tried to stab Tari

Mjolnir begins to be lifted up

Tari is in the process of stabbing Daniel, with Daniel trying to stop it when Tari gets hit with Mjolnir and Mjolnir goes back to it's wielder

Tari looks backwards

Mjolnir goes flying into the hands of Prox, who gets into her battle stance

"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed

Tari kicked Daniel into the rock, breaking it and picking up her sword

Prox started to swing Mjolnir in a circle and charged at Tari whilst Tari charged at Prox

Prox swung Mjolnir up and sent Tari up, sending Tari upwards

She held Mjolnir up, summoning lightning and sending the lightning down onto Tari

Tari picked up her sword and threw it like Abe's shield at Prox

She gets hits and gets sent backwards, losing Mjolnir

Plane fired repulsor's blasts at Tari whilst Abe threw his shield at her

Tari got her sword back and charged at Abe, cutting into his shield

Abe looked at his shield

"What.." Abe exclaimed

She continued to swing at it until it was in two and kicking Abe back

Abe puffed and got up

"What I'm going to do to your planet, I'm going to enjoy it. Very very much." Tari explained

Tari's army was then sent down from the Sanctuary Three

Abe looked at Tari, and beyond her at her army

Abe began walking towards Tari

"Abe, do you copy?" A voice spoke

"Abe, it's Horse do you copy?" Horse asked

"On your left." Horse exclaimed

Abe turned to his left to see an orange portal

Caleb, Germany and Goldstreak walk through the portal

Caleb's mask unforms off his head and nods as a hello

Horse flies through the same portal as Caleb

The Wakandan Army appear behind Caleb, Germany, Goldstreak and Horse

Multiple portals form at the same time and the heroes army began to grow

TFanPage101 opens his own portal, alongside him is Primal who is swinging through the portal

Primal unmasks himself and looks at Tari's army

Jenny lands onto the ground

The Ravagers walk through their portal

John expands to normal size and looks around for Stun

A pile of green smoke appears and a guy wearing a fishbowl with a hat flex glued to the top appears

Freddery walks down a pile of rubble

JasonBridger and SharkPusher activate their weapons

Prox walks over to the army, without Mjolnir and she turns around to face the army

She looks over to Abe, nodding at her

Prox nodded back

"Is that everyone?" TFanPage asked

"What you wanted more?" Cogger responded

A blue suit of armor lands in a superhero landing revealed to be Fortress Maximus in her own suit

Stun emerges from the debris of Boltvengers HQ, holding Cedric, Josh and Quartz letting them down

Prox looked around

"Boltvengers!.." Prox yelled

She put her arm out to call for Mjolnir, and it came flying to her hand

"...assemble." Prox added

The Boltvengers charge towards Tari's army

Tari raises her arm forward and her army starts to charge

The army's get closer until they finally make contact and the real battle begins

Quartz throws one of Tari's Chitauri at one of the Leviathan's that are flying around

Nebby hops on Mike's back, rapidly stabbing him

Fort Max destroys one of the Sakaaran ships

Plane comes around to help her, firing their repulsor blasts in unison and using their unibeam to help

Plane lands to take out some more enemies and he gets knocked back by Mike who gets webbed back by Primal and squashed by Stun

"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened!" Primal exclaimed, helping up Plane

"You know when we were in space and I got all dusty?" Primal asked

"Yeah, well I must have passed out because when I awoke you were gone and FanPage was like 'It's been 5 years they need us!' and he started to do his sparkly portal things." Primal explained

Plane leaned into Primal

"What are you doing?" Primal asked

Plane gave Primal a hug

"Ahh, this is nice." Primal exclaimed

Prox and Daniel kill some of Tari's army accidently swapping their weapons

"No you have the little one." Daniel demanded, giving Mjolnir to Prox

Stun who is running around with the Gauntlet is being chased by Tari

Stun notices Jenny flying around

"Jenny! A bit of help!?" Stun asked

Jenny flew down in front of Tari

"You took everything from me.." Jenny explains

"I don't even know who you are." Tari explained

"You will." Jenny explained

Jenny started to float, lifting up some rubble with her

She threw the rubble down at Tari, but Tari chopped threw them

Jenny threw a wave of energy at Tari, then throwing some shots of energy at Tari

Jenny picked Tari up with her telekinesis and started to rip her armor apart

"Rain fire!" Tari demanded

"But master, our troops!" Kuro exclaimed

"Just do it!" Tari demanded

The Sanctuary Three started to rain fire onto the battlefield, forcing Jenny and all the sorcerer's to make shields above them

Suddenly, the fire stops and the turrets aim up to the sky and start firing at the sky

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P what are they shooting at?" Plane asked

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere!" S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explained

A yellow light came from the sky deflecting the blasts from the turrets

Godzilla ripped through the Sanctuary Three disabling the turret system and it landed in the water, causing a leak

TFanPage ran over to the leakage and held it back with a forcefield

Stun who still had the Gauntlet is approached by Godzilla

"Oh, hey Captain Marvel." Stun exclaimed

"Just call me Godzilla, and I'll take that." Godzilla explained

Stun gave Godzilla the Gauntlet and she flew around, looking for a good extraction point

"Godzilla!" Stun yelled

"I have the keys for the time machine!" Stun explains

He took out the keys for an ugly brown van and unlocked the car, activating the horn

Godzilla scanned for the van until she found it and noticing Tari is super close

The guy who came out of the green smoke known as Mysterio or The Hat Guy as he prefers teleports in front of Tari

"What did you do to our universe, you scum!?" Hat Guy asked

"I didn't do anything." Tari explains

"Well then." Hat Guy exclaimed

"You'll just have to die then." Hat guy explained

Hat Guy fired energy beams at Tari that sent her backwards but she spun her sword and deflected the blasts

Bolt, Brad, Josh, Erin, Brobot and Nebby did all they could to hurt Tari

She managed to get close enough to cut through Hat Guy

She tried to chop through Hat guy but he disappeared

"Nice try, bitch!" Hat Guy exclaimed

He sent Tari into an illusion

Pieces of glass fell around Tari and she tried her best to avoid and she did

Godzilla flew for the van but he wasn't quick enough as Tari threw her sword into the van's Quantum Realm machine, blowing it up

Godzilla was thrown back, as was The Hat Guy but Tari stabbed her sword into the ground, giving her something to hold on to

Plane spotted the gauntlet and ran towards it, but so was Tari

Tari kicked Plane away and picked the gauntlet up

She put the gauntlet on and tried to snap her fingers but Godzilla came out of nowhere and stopped her

Tari tried to headbutt Godzilla, but she was too strong

Tari saw the Power Brick and took it out and punched Godzilla away

Tari re-inserted the Power Brick

TFanPage looked over at Plane and held up one finger, meaning this was the one future they win

Plane ran up to Tari and tried to seize the gauntlet from her

Tari backhanded Plane away and re-adjusted the gauntlet

"I am inevitable." Tari remarked

She snapped her fingers, but nothing happened

Tari gasped silently, turning her hand around to see the Bricks were missing

She looked back at Plane

The Infinity Bricks flew up onto the designated spots on Plane's hand

Plane was surged with power that he then overcame

"And I.." Plane said

"..am.." Plane added

"..Iron Man." Plane remarked, snapping his fingers

Tari's army began to turn into dust

Tari looked around as she couldn't do anything

Tari sits down, waiting for the inevitable to happen

Tari begins to turn to dust, and she flows away

Plane walks over to the nearest wall to sit against

Cedric flies down to comfort the injured Plane

Cedric begins to get tears in his eyes

Primal swings down in front of Plane

"Plane? Hey.." Primal asked

"We won, Plane, we won, Plane. You did it, Plane you did it." Primal explained

"I'm sorry, Plane.." Primal explained

Fort Max walked over to Plane

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P?" Fort Max asked

"Life functions critical." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explained

"PP, look at me." Fort Max asked

Plane did as told so

"We're gonna be okay." Fort Max explained

Plane lost control of his head and it tilted to the left

"You can rest now." Fort Max explained

Fort Max started to cry as her lover died in front of her

Plane's Arc Reactor turned off

**Chapter 16: Part of the journey is the climax**

"I hope this time travel thing works out tomorrow." Plane explaims

"If not, who will run my YouTube channel." He adds

"Well, if you are playing this. Fort Max I trust you." Plane explains

Fort Max smirked at the comment

"It's part of the journey you know, Part of the journey is the climax of a life." Plane explains

"What am I thinking it will go perfectly." Plane exclaimed

"And Fort Max." Plane said

"I Love You 3000." Plane remarked, smirking

The projection from his helmet ended

Fort Max walked out of the door with a wreath with Plane's first Arc Reactor in a circle frame with the wording 'Proof PaperPlane has a heart'

She looked at all the funeral attendees and smiled

She put the wreath in front of Plane's grave alongside a picture of PaperPlane in his shed opening fan mail

Everyone had a moment of silence for Plane

Prox walked up next to Jenny

"I wish there was a way to tell him that we won." Prox explains

"He knows." Jenny exclaimed

"They both do." Prox added for Jenny

Jenny smirked at the comment

The wreaths flowers blew in the wind

Fort Max sat right in front of the flowers with tears rolling down from her eyes

**CAST:**

**Mysterio / Quentin Beck - The Hat Guy**

**Korg - SharkPusher**

**Miek - JasonBridger**

**Star-Lord / Peter Quill - Diamondbolt**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate**

**Rocket Raccoon - Joj**

**Groot - Drinkin' Con**

**Mantis - Brobot500**

**Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes - Freddery McMahon**

**Falcon / Sam Wilson - Horse / Kyle**

**Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff - Jenny**

**The Wasp / Hope Van Dyne - John The Fleshy Robot**

**Ant-Man / Scott Lang - StunV2**

**Spider-Man / Peter Parker - Primal**

**Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange - TFanPage101**

**Wong - Cogger**

**Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers - Godzilla154**

**Red Skull / Johann Schmidt - Rumble**

**Rescue / Pepper Potts - Fortress Maximus**

**Nebula - RedShadow**

**Thanos - Tharlo**

**War Machine / James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Cedric 'insert random name here'**

**Jane Foster - RetroPrime**

**Ebony Maw - Mister Deet**

**Cull Obsidian - Doomslayer Mike**

**Proxima Midnight - EnderSage**

**Corvus Glaive - KuroTheArtist**

**Black Panther / T'Challa - Ironhide615**

**Okoye - Germany**

**Shuri - Goldstreak**

**The Ancient One - Dutch**

**Hawkeye / Clint Barton - JOHNNYFLASH**

**The Incredible Hulk / Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning**

**Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Thor Odinson - Lutzayy**

**Captain America / Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man / Tony Stark - PaperPlane**

**Chapter 17: Post-Credit**

Hat Guy stands near Plane's grave, smirking down pulling out glasses, putting them on

"Thanks, Plane." Hat Guy remarks

"E.D. , stop the illusion." Hat Guy demands

"Yes, Hat Guy." E.D.I.T.H responds

Hat Guy disappears and 5 drones appear, flying away

**Not affiliated with Marvel Studios or Endless Tussle**

**-BOLTVENGERS STUDIOS-**

_**-Boltvengers Social Medias-**_

_**Twitter: BoltvengersFF**_

_**Instagram: boltvengers**_

_**YouTube: Boltvengers Studios**_

_**The Boltvengers will return in Boltvengers: Avenge the Fallen**_


End file.
